


Time Travel Gone Wrong

by captain_smthg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Full of Angst, M/M, Multi, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Slow Build, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: The One Piece has been found. Monkey D. Luffy is now the King of the Pirates. The World Government has been overthrown and the Great Pirate Age is over. Peace and Harmony is everywhere. Everyone is happy and content but one.Trafalgar Law is still lonely af.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slow build, folks. Slow build. Consider yourself warned. Update is weekly. Or maybe when I feel like it. Lols.

He should be happy. Trafalgar Law knows it.

He now know the meaning of Will of D.

The World Government and the Celestial Dragons have been overthrown.

He and his idiotic ally who is now the King of the Pirates defeated Doflamingo 3 years ago.

He is recognized as one of the most powerful man roaming the seas.

His crew is all well and accounted for even after the Final Great War of the History.

But still, he feels like something's still wrong.

He feels lonely.

He feels sad.

He's empty as fuck.

But why? Trafalgar Law didn't know.

............

"Toraoooooooooooooo!"

That's all the warning he got before Luffy interrupted his thoughts. Of course, his asshat of an ally would not leave him alone even for a minute. He sighed.

"Mugiwara-ya" He said quietly and continued, "What do you want?"

"Shishishishishi! Torao's thinking too much again so I thought I would ask you to come and dance with me and Usopp and Chopper!" Luffy said while smiling widely at him. Seriously? If he is a stranger and someone would tell him that this man, no, boy, in front of him now is the King of the Pirates, he would assume that someone is fvcking nuts.

But Trafalgar Law knew better, didn't he?

And he may or may not has a little silly crush on his stupid ally, isn't he? Not that Luffy knows that, of course.

Or anyone for that matter.

Whatever. 

"I don't dance. Leave me alone" He said before turning his back on Luffy. However, Luffy spun him around and looked him in the eye. Law almost shambled himself away from Luffy's grasp if not only for that pensieve look in Luffy's face.

Silence enveloped them and Law suddenly felt like breaking the silence between them. 

"You're now the King of the Pirates" Law said and smiled a little. However, Luffy remained silent.

This is ridiculous, he thought.

"You're still sad. Why?" Luffy said after what felt like an eternity to Law.

"What are you saying, Mugiwara-ya? I'm not sad. Just tired." Law answered and that's not exactly a lie. After the war, everyone is suddenly confused and a lost for what to do so they take it up upon themselves to "rehabilitate" everyone, so to speak. Teach them about what to do with their newfound freedom and start a new life.

His thoughts were interrupted for the second time by Luffy, again. "You're thinking too much. Again." Luffy said. Seriously, can't this guy just leave him alone for a while?

Apparently, the answer is no.

"I'm just thinking of what should I do tomorrow and where to go. It's about time to go our separate ways after all." Law said.

Luffy hummed before saying "Yeah right! I'm gonna look for a new adventure but of course, I have to let my nakama to reunite with their family again! Me and Zoro decided to stay in my hometown before meeting back up with the others again. Shishishi"

However, something in what Luffy said somehow made him feel all empty again.

Family.

Hometown.


	2. Chapter 2

Family.

Hometown.

Luffy's words struck him somewhere deep down in his damaged soul. His words reminded him of what he lost, of the things he used to take for granted now gone, of the cruelty he suffered, of the things he's so not secretly envy anyone of.

Law doesn't like to think of Flevance. He avoids thinking about it as much as he can. He also avoids any talk about family. It only reminds Law of three things he would also rather not think about. His family who died in Flevance, his time with Donquixote Family and Corazon.

Don't get him wrong. It's not that he does not love his family or treasure his memories of Corazon. It's just that the pain that comes with it becomes too painful to bear sometimes. 

Sometimes.

Sometimes Law wonders why did he have to experience this of all people in the world. Why him? Or, why happen at all? But then, he'll get reminded of what happened with Nico Robin and Ohara and just surrender to the fact that life is really shitty like that. He briefly wondered what would happen now that the World Government is gone?

Law is reminded again of what, or whom, take down the World Government to its knees. He glanced at Luffy and thought 'What if Luffy did not exist? Or what if Luffy is not the way he is?'

Well, there's no way to know the answer to that. He addressed his ally.

"Maybe you should get some sleep then if you're planning to do all that. It's going to be a long journey."

"I know" Luffy said. "But we have time. There's no Marines to be worried about anyway." Luffy looked sour at the thought and Law inwardly laughed at that. 

"Well, excuse me then but I think I'll get some sleep and besides, I have plans of my own to do." Law said before turning his back on Luffy and started to walk on the opposite direction.

Luffy just laughed loudly at him before saying "But you don't sleep and your plans don't work anyway." and suddenly, Law is reminded of Dressrosa and how his stupid ally ruined all his plans in minutes.

Pirate King or not, nothing will stop Law to cut Luffy into pieces after that remark.

...

After saying goodbye and some shenanigans caused by his bastard of an ally, the Heart Pirates left the island they were currently staying at. He left everything to the strawhats to handle because really, Law is a pirate. Not some charitable revolutionary leader.

Penguin and Sachi requested that they docked at the next island given that they really have nowhere else to go and that they are thinking to check up on some old friend of theirs. Law had no objection to that because they have a good point. It's not that they are in a hurry anyway.

However, upon seeing the island, Law could already tell that there's something......not normal on the island. No. The island does not look desolate and creepy. In fact, the island looks as normal as an island could be. The weather feels nice and once near enough, you could hear chirping noises from birds which sounds normal too, by the way. Also, you could see childrens chasing each other along the coast and fishermen hauling their catch for a day. But Law can't still shake off that feeling that there's something abnormal in here.

As soon as they docked, Sachi and Penguin already ran off deeper into the island and his other crew members started to scatter off mentioning something about "exploring" and "supplies". That exasperated Law. Clearly, his crew adopted the Strawhats mannerism of throwing caution to the wind. He's so known that exposing his crew with them is never good for his health.

Only Bepo remained with him on the submarine and he looked sideways to Bepo before asking "You're not going to join them?"

"To be honest, captain? I can feel something weird from this island. I know it looks normal but I don't know, call it an animal instinct if you want but there's really something weird here, and I can't even tell if that's a good or a bad thing and I want to be here just in case something happens" Bepo answered before jerking back and added "I'm sorry."

Law scowled at that. Because if Bepo can feel something in there, then that means there's really something in there. Call him paranoid or what, but Law already decided to collect his crew before something happened. It seems that after sticking up with the Strawhats, it seems Law's own crew developed a habit to attract trouble too. He sighed.

Law only nodded to Bepo letting him know of his plans before moving to the beach. Bepo only gave him a toothy grin and a wave. Law is suddenly reminded how cute his navigator is. Yeah. Law is such a sucker for fluffy animals.

Law started to go deeper into the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, really slow build. But I can promise one thing, things are about to get interesting. Yohoho~
> 
> Edit: SHOUT OUT and thanks for Ryuchi at correcting that bit of mistake! Lols. That "jerking off" really sounded bad, I gotta admit. Hahahahahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

Law felt cautious immediately. It's all suspicious. Fuck.

This island looks normal. Whole. Which is weird, if you asked him because after the Final Great War, this place should be at least ruined, chaotic or something. He had been expecting anything but this. Damn. He really needed to get himself and his crew out of here as much as possible.

He continued his walk until he reached what seemingly looks like a town. A whole town. A perfectly undestroyed whole town. Not that he wanted to see this town in ruins but really, it's so fvcking suspicious. Law is sure that Akainu make magma fall in every place of the world and the fact that this town is perfectly unharmed did nothing to assuage Law's suspicions. Damn.

Law looked for his crew at the whole town and finally run across some of them. He immediately told them to go back to the submarine and he himself will look for the Sachi and Penguin.

The town is just like any other town. People are bustling around here or there and you could smell the different kinds of foods being cooked in various houses. The air is cool but the heat of the sun beats on your skin. It's almost sunset when Law decided that he'd enter a pub for a few drinks before continuing his manhunt for the most two idiotic crew members of his.

Law has just seated himself when an old man accompanied by a young boy about Luffy's height approached him. Law felt himself going on guard right away this man and he prepared his nodachi just in case a need to use it arise.

"You're the 'Surgeon of Death', Trafalgar Law, aren't you?" The old man asked him. Law just kept his eyes on the man and nodded. 

"I'm Homer and this is my son, Maine." The old introduced himself and gestured to his companion. Law frowned. After all, despite the easy aura and cheerfulness around the old man and his companion, Law still felt suspicious of the place and even more suspicious of its people. 

Law don't want to encourage this man from further speaking to him so he said "What do you want?"

The old man opened his mouth to speak but the younger one beat him to it. "How rude" The young boy muttered. "It's fine. " The old man said.

The old man turned to Law and continued "I saw you at the Bazaar earlier and can't help but overhear that you are looking for two individuals that we might have seen around town today, you know."

Law perked up at the news but tried his best to act disinterested. Who knows what this man might have been planning? Maybe an ambush. "Yeah? So what? They are lost or something?"

The old man merely smiled at him but the young boy continued frowning from behind. Huh. If there's one thing Trafalgar Law learned while travelling with Strawhat Luffy, it is ignoring childish behaviors no matter how cute/annoying it is.

"Maybe. I saw them going off to the direction of the forest where the pyramid is located." The old man, Homer, said.

Law stood up slowly and turned to asked the man "Well? How do I get there? Wherever they are?" 

However, instead of getting answer, the old man just looked at him incredulously before laughing like a maniac. Law noticed that other people who are near them are trying to suppress a laugh while Law tried to suppress the urge to cut them into tiny million pieces and scatter the parts into the sea. 

It seems like only Maine, the young boy, is the one who did not find this funny at all aside from Law.

The old man finally calmed himself down and asked "Shall we accompany you?"

Law narrowed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Law must be dreaming.

Or delirious.

Or he's finally gone nuts and he is hallucinating.

Because there is no way this is real.

There is no way he is at Flevance.

With his classmates.

With his friends.

With his family.

...

Law didn't really know what happened. The last thing he remembers is walking around the forest with Homer and Maine, then seeing some cabin and hearing Sachi's and Penguin's voice inside along with another voice that somehow feels familiar to Law. He also remember standing in front of the door and raising his hand to knock. But other than that, nothing. Then the next thing he knew, he is lying at something soft and comfortable. Law frowned. He didn't do soft and comfortable. And he also felt weird. Then he remembered looking for Sachi and Penguin. Then, he stood up as the smell of something eerily familiar hit his nostrils. Law looked around and gasped.

Law is lying on his bed back at Flevance. Law moved and threw himself outside the room, then, there, at the dining room, is his mother serving some food to his father, who is sitting across the table to his little sister, Lammy.

The fvck....?

Law just stood there, frozen, expecting this is all just a vivid dream or something because this can't be real right?

He pinched his cheek. It hurt.

Right?

He pulled his hair. It hurt also.

Right...?

He punched his face. It fucking hurts.

"Law, sweetie?" Law's mother soft voice called out. Law turned back his attention to them only to find that his parents are staring at him worriedly while Lammy just looks at him with her big brown eyes. 

"Mom?" Law called out quietly.

"Yes dear? Is something wrong?" His mother gently say and moved over to get near him but Law beat her to it and threw himself forcefully at her before sobbing at her chest. His emotions are so jumbled and his thoughts a mess that he barely registers the fact that he somehow grew shorter.

"Hey, Law? What's wrong? " His mother asked while stroking his hair. 

"Flevance-"  
"Amber Lead-"  
"Gone-"  
"I thought-"  
"Cora-"  
"Then, Luffy-"

Law said while in between the sobs and his head is so buried deep into her chest that her mother didn't understand a thing he said.

...

Law passed out after a while and his father carried him into his room. His father knows that Law is not a normal child. Always reading instead of playing outside but this outburst is on a whole different level. He laid his son on the bed before kissing his forehead. Maybe he'll talk to his son about it. Or maybe Law wouldn't want to. He smiled.

There is nothing that he would ever change about his son even though he could be really grumpy sometimes. Maybe he can bribe Lammy to convince Law to go outside tomorrow morning. He knows Law can't refuse his little sister.

He smiled at the thought.

He knows that Law will change the world someday. He just knows it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's finals tomorrow and then I'll be doing a revision for my college paper. I'm not sure I can update tomorrow. I'll try my best.
> 
> Thanks for reading and also giving kudos. I love you all! You guys don't know how happy I am someone actually bothers themselves to read this.
> 
> Some big shot will make an appearance next chapter ❤ Lols. I'm so excited. I'm done with building stuffs now, it's time for some action, yes?

Law felt his conciousness coming back. Bits of memory of what happened, or rather what he assumed of because there's no way it's true, came back to him as well. He sighed.

Well, considering it's either a nightmare or a delusion, he supposed it was okay. He felt a headache coming so he decided he might as well open his eyes and get moving.

He froze. Again.

'No', he thought, 'did I finally really lose my mind? Am I really at Flevance?" he stood up and moved to find a mirror. Law fell on his ass.

What Law saw in the mirror shocked him. Not only he grew shorter but small spots of white decorated his skin. Amber Lead.

Wait. What happened? 

Law tried to sort out his thoughts and calmed down. He list all the facts on his head and carefully examine how one thing lead to another.

He and his crew docked on a weird island.

His crew scattered on the island the moment the sub reached the shore.

His conversation with Bepo.

He went to find his crew and found some of them.

He still haven't seen Sachi and Penguin.

The pub.

The old man and the young boy.

The search.

The cabin.

Hearing Sachi's and Penguin's voices.

Another sort of familiar voice.

Passing out for some unfathomable reason.

Waking up and finding his family and sobbing on his mother's chest.

And waking up again after passing out for the second time.

What happened? Law tried to search his memories for something else. When nothing came up, he looked around the room for something sharp. Ah. The blade on his sharpener.

Law broke the sharpener to retrieve the small blade and cut himself. It hurts. That's when Law decided that this whole situation is real.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
... the fuck? So, what? Did he travel in time or something? What the hell?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Law froze up. Again. He seem to do that a lot ever since he met Strawhat and he feels like he'll be doing it a lot, lot more.

Law stood up and ran out of his room again. He knocked into something, or someone, and it looks like that this someone is his sister. Lammy.

Law immediately grabbed Lammy and hugged her tight. "Lammy!" Law exclaimed.

Law pulled out from the hug and looked at his sister, tears glistening on his eyes, "Lammy! Lammy! You're alive! " Law said while laughing.

Lammy just looked at him like he just said Devil Fruit Eaters can swim and said "Of course I'm alive! What are you saying big bro!? We just played yesterday!" 

He laughed again and hugged his sister for the second time "I know! I know! I'm just so happy to see you!"

Lammy giggled "I'm always happy to see you, too, Law! Hey! Can we play in the park again? "

Law smiled widely he suspected that his face might tear up if he smiled any wider "Of course! Go and change your dress! I'll be waiting for you downstairs!" Law told his sister.

His sister immediately trotted up in her room to change clothes while Law race down the stairs to see his parents. He saw his parents in the kitchen and he noticed they are talking quietly to each other but stopped when they noticed him. Law considered asking questions but thought to save it for later because he wants to hug his parents right now.

"Mom! Dad!" Law bounded up to them and tried to hug both of them in his small arms. His parents hugged him back looking confused. No doubt confused.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Law. You're smiling. What happened?" His mother asked him once he moved to look at them. Law brushed up his eyes using his sleeves to prevent tears that threatens to fall on his face.

Law shook his head. "Nothing! I'm just glad to see you, father and Lammy!" 

His parents just look at him, confused but happy to see their son smiling.


	6. A Twist in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! So I know you guys don't care but I think I should let you know I totally failed the exam on my computer class! Lols. And I don't feel like doing a revision right now and I'm so excited to share this chapter to everyone ❤  
> Hope you'll like it!

Law carried Lammy in his back on their way back to home from the park while sorting out all the stuffs that's happening in his life right now. He somehow arrived to the conclusion that it's either he's travelled back in time or he's totally gone nuts. Hopefully it's not the latter.

Law tried hard to recall what happened after hearing the voices in the cabin. Does the door opened? Who did this to him? Why? Does the fate trying to toy with him? What about his crew? Are they waiting for him? Did Sachi and Penguin came back to sub?  
What about the rest of the world? Does anyone remember? Because Law surmised from his family and other people at Flevance reactions that they did not remember a thing. Does Luffy know? Did he do this somehow? Because Law's sure if there's anyone capable of twisting fate, it's Luffy. The guy and his crew are miracle workers. Law remembered his last conversation with Luffy. It was the night before the Heart Pirates departed from the island. Did Luffy do this to make him happy? Why was he even thinking of that stupid rubber ball? He did not know. However, Law decided he should take advantage of the situation.

There is also the other pressing matters at the present-past, present, whatever. Law looked around for the calendar before going to the park with Lammy. Law realized he is ten years old. About time that Flevance will be destroyed. He cringed. No, he will not let a repeat of what happened before. He will not let the World Government to fuck up with Flevance again.

Of course, there's also the Amber Lead to be worried about. Lammy advancing to the worst stage and Law couldn't let Lammy die. It's enough that he failed her once. He sighed and adjusted Lammy on his back.

Law decided that he should look for the Ope Ope no Mi first to cure Lammy and the people of Flevance. But where is it? He did not know. And he can't afford to wait for three years to set sail for Minion Island to get the Ope Ope no Mi. No, Law decided he should look for it now. But where?

Two blocks away from his home, a bystander shouted hysterically "Pirates! Pirates!" Law froze up and turned to look at the direction the hysterical man is pointing. His eyes widened by what he saw.

He knows who that jolly roger belonged to.

 

 

 

Shanks.


	7. Shanks

Shanks.

It is Red-Hair Shanks. But, what is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be at the other side of the world so his path will later lead to Luffy? And why is he thinking of the rubber bastard again? 

Law seriously needs to sort his priorities. Whatever.

Law tilted his head to face Lammy. "Lammy! Lammy! Look! It's a pirate! Wake up!" Lammy opened her eyes. 

Law saw that she's terrified so he quickly explained "Don't worry Lammy! Shanks is a good guy. Luf- I mean, a friend of mine told me Shanks is a peace main so he won't hurt Flevance! "

Lammy asked Law what is a peace main and Law explained everything he know to Lammy while walking to the direction where he assumed the Red Hair Pirates docked. Lammy listened to him intently and he noticed that Lammy finally believed him. Good.

They finally reached the shore until a hand grab his shoulders. "Hey kid! You shouldn't go there! The palace knights will be here any moment to drive the pirate away."

Law turned to look at the man who tried to stop him and gave the man a glare which successfully made the man to back off. He smirked.

There is no way he will let the Red Hair Pirates get away from Flevance. Law decided that he will befriend Shanks and convince him to protect Flevance and take him as a cabin boy later so he can look for Ope Ope no Mi.

Yeah. It's a brilliant plan and he's sure he will succeed now that there is no rubber menace around to ruin it.

Law saw the flash of a very familiar looking strawhat and he almost had a heart attack.

...

Benn Beckman suggested that they should made a detour on North Blue before going to East Blue and Shanks trust him with his life so North Blue it is, then.

Despite of this, Shanks can't help but think they should have set sail for East Blue instead. Shanks can't explain it but he feels that there's something he should do there. It's too late now however. They are in the North Blue now and they are heading for Flevance.

Benn told him it's going to be nice stopping here.

Shanks can only hope that the nagging feeling somewhere deep down into his soul is nothing but plain uneasiness.

The Red Hair Pirates docked into the shore.

...

The first thing Shanks noticed are the different groups of people awaiting them on the shore. In the distance, he noticed a group of soldiers are marching to the shore. Shanks gave an amused smile and shook his head.

Shanks is about to open his mouth and explain that they mean no harm when a boy approached him with a younger girl, whom Shanks assumed to be his sister.

"You're Red Hair Shanks, right?" The boy asked.


	8. Strawhat Shanks

Law thought that somehow Luffy is here with the Red Hair Pirates when he saw the Strawhat the rubber asshat always wears until he realized, of course, Shanks currently is the owner of the strawhat that will later become the moniker of his ally. He smiled. Seeing the strawhat on somebody else's head is always a weird sight to Law. He somehow can't imagine the rubber menace without it. 

Damn. What was that warm feeling in his chest?

He's not SO felt it because he's thinking of his rubber ally. Totally not. 

His rubber ally. His. The thought made Law smiled. 

He mentally slapped himself. Goddamit Law. It's just a stupid crush. He told himself.

Fuck it. He really needed to distract himself. He approached Shanks.

"You're Red Hair Shanks right?" he asked.

Shanks blinked his eyes before laughing at him. Law scowled. What's funny? It seems that Law finally figured out where did Luffy get his ridiculousness come from.

"Man, I didn't know I am THAT famous." Shanks said, turning to Benn Beckman, who is the only one serious among his crew, who is also laughing along with Shanks.

Law composed himself. He remembered he needed to befriend Shanks. "Do you have any place to stay?" Law asked.

Shanks smiled at him. "Nope. Are you going to let us stay in your place kid?"

Lammy perked up at that. "Yeah! Our house is big! You can stay there! Big bro said all of you are nice guys so I believed him! Of course you can stay. Don't worry about mommy and daddy! They'll be okay too! Me and my brother will tell them you're good guys even though you're pirates!" 

Shanks and his crew exchanged glances before Shanks turned to Law. "Do you have a lot of food there?" Shanks asked while grinning. Law smirked.

"Yeah. Of course."

...

Shanks walked along the town along with a weird looking boy and his sister who he carries in his back. Some people casting them curious glances but he saw that people finally stopped looking at them with terrified eyes.

They are about a block away from the kid's house, who introduced himself as Trafalgar Law when a group of soldiers cornered them. Shanks immediately moved to protect the boy and his sister.

"Raise your hand or you will perish!" One soldier said.

"Stupid! What are you arresting him for?" The boy said with an annoyed voice and a glare directed towards the soldier.

"They are pirates!" The soldier answered Law.

"So what? Flevance is neutral city! You shouldn't arrest him just because---!" Law said angrily. Shanks stopped Law by holding his shoulders.

"It's okay." Shanks said, smiling down at Law. "This is not a reason to be angry about. Smile, little man." Shanks continued.

"But-!" Law tried to said but Shanks intterupted him.

"I said it's okay. Go on. We'll follow after you." Shanks said.

Law just huffed but moved to comply. Seriously, Shanks is just as stubborn is Luffy.

There it is. He's thinking of the rubber idiot again. Law sighed and turned back to face the Red Hair Pirates again when something caught his eye.

 

 

 

His devil fruit.


	9. Ope Ope no Mi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to everyone reading this! I hope you're all happy as much as I am right now! *sends virtual hugs*  
> Also, I've seen your comments and I don't honestly know why I can't reply to some comments. Ugh.  
> So yeah. This is the explanation for Shanks incident. Imma expand it here.  
> Shanks canonically will meet Luffy two years after the destruction of Flevance. However, here, because the Red Hair Pirates made a detour at Flevance, it will ultimately changed their route since the North Blue is at the part of New World and East Blue is closer to the Grand Line. Ugh. I'm not really good at explaining.

There's no mistaking it. It's his fruit. His devil fruit.

The Ope Ope no Mi.

The shape. The color. The size.

Law's sure about it. And it was being held by one of Shanks crew members. Law debated whether he should stole it or ask for it nicely. Goddamnit.

No. Law decided. He needed to calm down first and assess the situation. There's just too many wrong things in the picture.

Time Travelling. Law is back in time. He's now sure about it.

Shanks. Red Hair Shanks who is supposed to be en route to East Blue is in North Blue. Why? 

Ope Ope no Mi. It's here. From what Luffy told him, Luffy had gotten his fruit from the Red Hair Pirates when he ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi accidentally. But it's clear they're holding the Ope Ope no Mi now. The actual fuck?

What will happen to Luffy?

And why is he thinking of the rubber bastard again? Fuck.

Law's not feeling any good about this whole situation. Someone is messing in the past and that someone chose Law to be placed in the middle of all this things. Damn. What should he-

His thoughts are interrupted by Lammy who's tugging at his sleeves. "Law?" Lammy asked in a small voice.

Law looked at Lammy on his back and looked around. He seriously needs to do something.

Anything.

Fuck. This shouldn't happen. Shanks is supposed to have the Gomu Gomu no Mi with him. Not the Ope Ope no Mi.

Goddamnit. He needs some answers. Everything's going way so fast. Too fast to Law's liking.

Shit. It's official. Law's sure about it now. The fate is toying with him now.

Law needs Shanks to save the Flevance.

But Luffy needs Shanks to lead him to the path that will ultimately lead to the destruction of World Government.

What should he do?

There is also the matter with the Ope Ope- that's right! He needed the Ope Ope no Mi first.

Law adjusted Lammy and put her down. "Law?" Lammy asked.

"Lammy." Law said, "Do you trust me?"

Lammy frowned. Law repeated the question.

"Yes." Lammy said quietly. She don't understand. Her big brother's been acting pretty weird. Is that part of growing up? Her mother said Law is grumpy because that's part of growing up.

Law pulled Lammy away to the direction of their house. Once inside, Law told his sister "You stay here and stay cute okay? Whatever happens, don't follow me. I'll be back right away."

Lammy sniffed. "But, why Law? Is it because of me? Do I annoy you?" 

Law shook his head. "No. But big brother needs to do something important. When you grow up, you can do your own something important to do."

'Because I need to check on some rubber menace in East Blue' Law didn't say. Whatever the hell is happening right now, Law is sure that it has something to do with him and Luffy.

...

Law found Shanks and his crew on a pub. Law approached Shanks.

"Oi" Law said.

Shanks turned to him. "Law? Man, I'm so happy to see you. Whatcha doin'? Heard you and your family's a big shot here.

Law shook his head. He needed to concentrate and tell Shanks everything. He needed to know why Shanks changed routes. Because Shanks changing his routes would change the probability of him encountering Luffy.

Law took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but the ground shaked hard and Law lost his balance.

Then Shanks and his crew stood up and went outside just as another vibration shake the walls of the pub.


	10. Fast

Everything happened really fast.

The Red Hair Pirates arrived at Flevance the same day the World Government decided to exterminate Flevance.

Shanks and his crewmembers already moved into action on that fateful day when the ground shaked hard and knocked Law off his feet. Law hazily remembered following after all the commotion and seeing upon arriving at the harbor that marine warships surrounded Flevance. He immediately took off to his house to reach Lammy. Law can also remember his confusion as he tore through the streets of the White City. This is not how things are supposed to go, Law remembered thinking. But he set aside his confusion for a moment in order to reach his sister. He remember being relieved upon realizing that this time around, his sister is not at the final stages of Amber Lead. She could walk and run around, and if worse comes to worst, he will run away with her away from this godforsaken place and heaven forbid anyone who will try and stop him.

Law found a new respect for Shanks and finally understood his ally's fascination with the man. Shanks single-handedly (no, not literally) drove away the forces of Marines and saved Flevance. Shanks declared Flevance as his territory after, therefore giving protection to their country. Flevance found another means to live, abandoning Amber Lead mining and although a lot of people still died from the Amber Lead, someone miraculously discovered a cure for it. More importantly, Law gained the powers of Ope-Ope no Mi (but that's a story for another time) and three years later, he acquired Kikoku during his first travel.

He never got taken by Shanks. The red haired man refused him, insisting he is too young to be travelling with them. Law remembered Luffy complaining about the same thing when Luffy told him that story. Law did not push further. Shanks saving the Flevance is enough for him. Guess he needed to wait a few years to meet his ally, after all.

All of that was 13 years ago and now, with the same crew and same nodachi and same powers, Law will enter the Sabaody Archipelago. Law felt excited, because unlike the last time, he can sail without the excess baggage that is to punish Doflamingo and make the World Government pay. Law remembered reading in the News Coo, one morning, that Doflamingo has been imprisoned in Impel Down and a certain marine has been promoted for playing a role in Doflamingo's downfall. Law smiled. Perhaps, all of this change is for the better. 

Law is also not a least bit worried about the fate of his ally. Law remembered reading the news about Crocodile being sacked from the Shichibukai's and thrown to Impel Down. Law smirked at that. He's sure that his ally won't like that Doflamingo is already in Impel Down. Luffy will miss 'kicking Mingo's ass' again. Perhaps he could suggest breaking into Impel Down again for the sole reason of kicking that dodo bird's ass. Then Law could kick Crocodile's ass too. Law chuckled at the thought. He can't believe he's entertaining this thoughts. Luffy's influence in him sure strong.

Law also remembered his hesitation in leaving Flevance. Law wanted to stay so just in case someone dared to attack Flevance, he would be there and protect it. But Law decided that Luffy needed him into kicking the World Government's ass so in the end, Law sailed to the Grandline and collected his crewmembers. 

He already felt Bepo before seeing him. The mink is approaching him in a steady pace, already knowing the reason for the mink's arrival. He breathe and turn around, watching the door open slightly and seeing Bepo poke his head through the gap. He smiled. Law's sure that Lammy would love Bepo.

"Captain?" Bepo said. Law nodded, indicating that Bepo may enter his room.

"What is it?" Law asked. Pretending not to know the agenda of the mink's arrival.

"We're docking. We are already at the Sabaody. Penguin said he knows someone who can coat our sub." 

Law smiled. "Cool. Then let's go explore the island now, shall we? Call everyone and gather on the deck. We'll have a brief meeting before anything else."

Bepo disappeared through the door and Law prepared what he will say to his crew. He can't exactly tell them that he's from the future and he knows that a certain rubber idiot will burst through an auction house that will punch a celestial dragon right in the face, isn't he? No. That will sound crazy. He knows that both the idea that he's from the future is enough, saying someone would be daring/stupid enough to punch a celestial sounded like a fucking joke.

He smirked. He can't wait to see a replay of that event again.


	11. Waiting

Law explained what his crew should expect upon arriving at the Sabaody. The slave traders, the pirate hunters, to keep their heads low as much as they can, the Supernova's and their business at the auction house. Law noticed his crewmembers react at the last part confused and explained briefly that he's not there to buy a slave but to scout around and gather information.

He learned few years prior that instead of Doflamingo, it is Gild Tesoro who owned the slave auction house at Sabaody. But still, that is the place where he will first meet Luffy so needless to say, he would need to go there no matter how infuriating it is to be inside of that place.

...

Law idly wondered if maybe he could meet his ally somewhere than those wretched place. He think of the places his ally would be and remembered the attraction at the archipelago. Yes. That would be right. Law smiled to himself.

Law strolled to the Sabaody Park casually with his crew following behind him. Penguin and Sachi looks so thrilled to be there and frankly, he could not blame them. As much as he love the Polar Tang, even he could feel so confined in the sub.

He passed by a lot of food stands and thought of buying something for his soon-to-be ally as a form of bribe. Law is about to buy something but changed his mind at the last minute. He feels so silly doing that. What would Luffy or the Strawhats would even say? It would look suspicious because as far as they know, it is their first time meeting Law.

As Law strolled to the directions of the auction house, he wondered whether he should tell Luffy right away that the reason no Marines is in sight is because Portgas D. Ace is about to be executed. He decided he would tell Luffy. He owes Luffy a lot of things after all.

...

The auction is just about to start when the Heart Pirates seated themselves. He could tell that neither of his crewmates felt comfortable. Law thought of something to say to his crewmates to prepare them for upcoming chaos he knows would come later.

"Relax and be alert. Be wary of everyone and avoid the celestial dragons at all cost." Law addressed to his crew. He saw that all of nodded at that but Bepo. The mink opened his mouth to speak but a laughter reached their ears. Law smirked.

"North Blue's 200 million bounty, Trafalgar Law... I've heard some pretty bad rumors about you." A gruff and familiar voice said. Law looked sideways to the direction of the voice, his smirk never leaving his face, and saw Eustass Kidd.

'I see some things never change.' he thought and felt giddy at what is about to happen later. So, just like the first time he met him, Law decided to give Eustass the finger just to flip him off.

"Your manners are lacking, too." Eustass said.

Law did not say anything more and put his attention to the auction who just had started. Disco introduced different 'items' and people bid over the various slaves. Law felt disgusted but remain seated. The strawhats will come any moments now so he calmed himself.

The auction goes on and on and he felt more frustrated as more time pass. 'Where are those fucking idiots? They should be here already.' Law thought. He tried to think of reasons why the strawhats would be delayed but could not come up with anything except that maybe, they would all come together with Luffy at the end of auction.

A horrible idea crossed his mind but quickly dismissed it. He knows that Luffy defeated Crocodile the first time around and he remembered seeing it on front page news, seeing Crocodile's face this time. Law did not read the article itself because he knows that it's just going to be full of government bullshit.

Sure, Law did not receive any news of the Ennies Lobby incident but that would be because of the lack of news given that he lives on a submarine.

Law sighed and turned to look around. He saw the giant door of the auction house opening and held his breathe. He quickly turned his attention back to the bidding but look at the corner of his eye.

A bob of orange hair poked itself through the doors, followed by a mop of curly hair and lastly, a familiar looking pink hat.

Law smiled and let out a breathe he didn't know he's holding. 'Fucking finally.' Law thought to himself.


	12. Fucked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank everyone who reads this fanfic and I love you all! I'm trying to respond to all the comments but I can't for some reason? Thank you for leaving kudos as well!

Nami, Chopper and Usopp poked their heads to the doors of the auction house. Nami spotted Law watching on the seats and Eustass Kidd standing at the back. Nami quickly signalled Usopp and Chopper to follow after her. They slid into the doors and stood at the same place they stood the last time.

"Do you think he remembered?" Chopper whispered beside her while looking pointedly at Law. Nami shook her head.

"I don't think so. As far as I know-" Nami started but Usopp intervened.

"Does it matter? We're here to save Caimie, the reunion coud wait until later!" Usopp whispered on the other side of her.

She just nodded her agreement at that because Usopp has a point. A lot of things has changed and it's freaking her insides out on anticipation of what's about to happen.

Regardless, Nami kept glancing at Law and Kidd. She can't help but wonder if either of them remembered like her. She wondered if she would look familiar to them. She wanted to race down to the seats to Law or to just went over to Eustass just to see if they at least remembered her name or who Luffy is.

The celestial dragon, St. Charloss, whom Luffy gave a punch all those years ago entered the auction house and Nami could have sworn he looked at them for a moment before proceeding into his seat beside his father.

...

Law frowned at what he saw. Only the cowardly trio of the Strawhats are present. He's itching to know what happened to them and what effect the time travel have with them. He felt Nami kept glancing between him and Eustass and realized something must be up but saved the questioning for later.

He also noticed the celestial dragon who is idiotic enough to pissed Luffy off back then entered the auction house. He smirked creepily at the celestial dragon as the idiot passed him.

Finally, the slave captain has been brought up and just like the last time, the slave captain decided his own fate. The curtains on the stage have been closed and the slave captain has been brought backstage. Law perked up in his seat and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the cowardly trio from the Strawhats tensed up.

Disco apologized for the incident and shouted "But Ladies and Gentlemen! The item I am about to present to you will surely blow your troubles in an instant! OUR SPECIAL ITEM!" then gestured to the shadowed object behind the curtain. "Please take a look at this silhouette! Countless men have sought after this men... I won't speak anymore than that, JUDGE IT WITH YOUR OWN EYES!" he continued.

Law heard the collective gasp and different exclamations from the audience. He felt the sick anticipation of people from the auction house.

Disco addressed the audience again and said "ALL THE WAY FROM THE FISHMAN ISLAND... CAIMIE THE MERMAID!!!!"

He looked at St. Charloss, expecting him to bid but the bid never came. He looked at the celestial dragon suspiciously and that's when he noticed the idiot is looking all around the roofs of the auction house, as if expecting that something would burst-

The realization hit Law all of the sudden. He looked at him with widening eyes. Is it possible that-? Law turned around to look at the strawhats and sure enough, they are also looking at the celestial dragon with their mouths gaping open and their bodies frozen.

That's it. Law decided.

He would talk to the strawhats.

...

When Caimie is finally brought out. Nami, Chopper and Usopp looked around the house, waiting for Sanji's signal to come. The plan had been simple, Sanji will sneak at the back while Papagg and Hachi keeps an eye out. Sanji will ask for Rayleigh's help while she, Usopp and Chopper are scouting at the bidding. They will bid for Caimie and at Sanji's signal, Usopp will create a smoke while Nami will lead the way out with Chopper who will fight any threats along the way. So far, Hachi haven't contacted her through the den-den mushi so Nami assumed everything's alright at their side.

They waited for St. Charloss's bid to come but nothing came from the man, instead, he looks at the roofs of the auction house as if expecting something will crash into it. Nami, for the billionth time in her life, questioned her sanity. It couldn't be possible, she decided.

However, Usopp beside her confirmed what her mind would not accept. "Hey Nami."

"No." She whisphered. "It's impossible"

"But what if-?" Usopp tried again.

"But how?" Nami asked "when-"

But Chopper beat her into speaking "It's possible though. I mean, look at us."

The three of them looked at each other before looking at St. Charloss again.

To say Nami is baffled would be an understatement. Nami is freaked out to the depths of her soul.

...

St. Charloss weakly entered the auction house. He is already nervous enough when he saw the green haired man crossed his path and St. Charloss quickly steered himself into another direction. No. He may be stupid but he will never forget the pain the punch from before. He tried to call the Marines just before he entered the auction house and is glad that an admiral will be dispatched right away should something happen.

He saw the people with that man on that day. The girl with an orange hair, the curly haired man and the monster with them. He glance at them very fast and did not pause to do anything. He also saw the red haired man at the back and the creepy guy from the seats. He quickly passed them all and did not breathe normally until he is seated beside his father.

"What's the matter, brother? You look terrible." Sharlia commented.

"Uh..." he thought of something to say but his head just pounded so he settled for not answering anymore.

Gladly, his father distracted Sharlia. "Silence. I heard there will be a special item in today's auction. Save your comments for later. I hope Disco will really have something special."

Charloss gulped. He hoped he hadn't.

...

The mermaid has been brought up and he noticed the group of the girl with an orange hair, a curly-haired man and of what he could assumed as a big animal whispering something to each other while Law looks at the group from the corner of his eye. Eustass hummed. That's interesting.

He also observed the celestial dragon from earlier looked at them oddly. He felt the aura surrounding the pathetic excuse of a noble and it's scared, unusual for a celestial dragon. Usually its air of arrogance and sick excitement that surrounds them. But this one is odd.

Eustass knew from the way things are happening right now that something is about to happen. He smiled manically. Whatever it is, he knew it's going to be big.

...

Caimie is brought out and the curtains around her cage have been removed. She saw Nami, Chopper and Usopp and shouted. Caimie noticed something from the corner of her eye and saw Sanji smiling at her while motioning for her to be quiet. Caimie smiled. She fully believes that her friends will save her from here. No matter what.

...

Sanji moved stealthily and looked around the place. Over the years of travelling with Nami, Sanji learned the art of sneaking into people and in times like this, it has its perks.

He threw away his cigarette and moved again, looking at cages for an old man. He moved a few more before seeing him with a giant. He quickly moved near to the cage.

"Hey." Sanji whispered.

No answer. Goddamnit.

"Hey. Old man." Sanji tried again.

No answer.

"Rayleigh." Sanji said and he heard Rayleigh laughed.

"What do you want, young man?" Rayleigh asked.

"We need your help." Sanji said. He can't see it but he felt Rayleigh smiled.

"I thought I'd come out later after your captain punched the celestial dragon?" Rayleigh said.

Sanji stiffened. But of course, he had been expecting Rayleigh to remember. He's the King of the Underworld, after all.

"Screw that. We can't afford an admiral coming here. Long story." Sanji answered.

Rayleigh laughed. "We have time."

Sanji cursed under his breathe. "Not now, please."

Rayleigh stood up.

"Tell me what's the plan."


	13. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's October 6 in my country and yeahhhhh. Happy Birthday to the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law!

Rayleigh and Sanji went to side of stage and saw Caimie. While running, Sanji briefly explained the whole situation to Rayleigh. Sanji is impressed that Rayleigh seems to already have a grasp of situation. It made the explanation easier.

"But what would you do?" Rayleigh asked Sanji. Sanji sighed. "We don't honestly know. This whole business is a mess and we're all clueless as to how this time travel thingy happened. We are actually counting on you to, you know, have an idea?" They turned left before he continued "Nami thought that you should knock all the people out right away after Usopp released the smoke bomb. Then we'll escape to your place as usual. Avoid the celestial dragon, therefore avoiding the admirals."

They turned left again and now facing the stage. Sanji saw that Caimie saw him and winked at her. He then look around and see Trafalgar looking at him with narrowed eyes. Sanji wondered if Trafalgar remembers but didn't really have much time as he needs to send the signal to the others first. He finally spotted Nami and sneakily slid to the side of the stage. He caught Nami's eye and nodded before throwing the butt of the cigarette at the side.

...

Giant bubbles surrounds him and different noises can be heard at the background. The Sabaody Park is lively and different people are scattered across the island. Zoro is holding a sake bottle in one hand, while the other lightly touches the Wado Ichimonji, walking around without a care in the world. He looks around, looking lost. He frowns, his head spinning, but forced himself to stay upright. Zoro can't explain it, but he felt weird and he didn't know if it's a good or in a bad way. He didn't know how he felt about that so he just dismissed it as a mystery to his mind. Instead, he focused on what he spotted as he made his round on the island. He saw a lot of members from the so-called Supernovas earlier. He huffed. He pulled a den-den mushi in his pockets and dialed. He better call Luffy.

Zoro smiled.

...

Nami caught Sanji's eye and nodded to Usopp. She fully believes that they can make it out unscathed from this wretched place, especially with a simple plan like they had. Seriously, nothing could go wrong in there. Plus Usopp never failed to hit a mark before. Never.

She nudged Usopp and whispered "There they are."

Usopp nodded, "I know. I already felt Rayleigh and Sanji. Hey, Chopper, are you okay?"

The reindeer just looked at Usopp and smiled. "Yeah. I'm just feeling a little bit itchy and all. Must be something from the breakfast earlier." 

"Look!" Nami exclaimed and pointed at Sanji. She saw Sanji slid from the side of the stage and Usopp clutched the small object in his hand. There is only one bullet as he finds it hard to make due to lack of materials and time constraint. Plus, he had to make a fog that will be enough to hide them but clear enough that their group still could see.

Usopp saw Sanji threw the butt of his cigarette and Usopp raised his hand to aim at the podium at the stage.

1...

2...

3...

...

Chopper really, really felt uncomfortable.

His body feels itchy but he can''t brought it up to Nami just now. They need to save Caimie first before this some allergy thing in his body.

Beside him, he saw Nami and Usopp talking, Usopp asked him if something's wrong. He just replied he's fine since he can take care of his problem later.

His side feels itchy and he wants to relieve his itch. Just a few more moments...

Chopper can't fight the itch anymore. He raised his hand to relieve the itching from the side and knocked Usopp's hand in the process.

His eyes widened when he saw that instead of the podium, the blue pushed through the air bubble straight to head of the celestial dragon.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper shrieked.

....

Law saw Sanji in the side and scanned his eyes on the back, no doubt looking for his crewmates. Law smiled a little. So the fuckers called Strawhats knows how to plan now, aren't they?

Around him, the bidding for the mermaid continued. The Celestial Dragon who bid the last time still isn't moving from his seat. 'That's odd.' Law thought. Though, Law acknowledge that if the bastard really remembers what happened back then, then it isn't so odd after all.

The air suddenly shifted around Law and he whipped his head around to turn to the Strawhats to see just in time that the sharp shooter released something. Bepo stood but he quickly stopped the mink before he does anything. 

His breathe got caught up in his throat as he watched a little blue ball got release, courtesy of the Strawhats marksman but missed its target as Chopper accidentally knocked the sharpshooters hand, therefore making the projectile of the ball towards-

Law watched in morbid fascination as the ball, who missed its real target, landed on the celestial dragon straight to the head, passing through the air bubble that surrounds his head.

He didn't know whether to laugh or slice the strawhats marksman to pieces because really, Law had been expecting a catastrophe. He had learned a long, long time ago that really, Strawhat Pirates and plans simply didn't mix. In fact, Law had been expecting a repeat of events from a long time ago.

The cowardly trio shrieked and Law saw the celestial dragon fell back from his seat. Meanwhile, Sanji moved to kicked the father of the bastard as the man turned his gun on three.

Chaos erupted. Smoke surrounded the area and Law felt someone release a wave of Conqueror's Haki. Law supposed its Rayleigh. Law signalled to his crew to stand and follow after the strawhats but Kidd blocked his way.

"And where do you think you will go, Trafalgar?" Kidd asked him.

Law growled. "Fuck off, Eust-ASS."

Kidd laughed at him and seems like about to say something when his firstmate, Killer, put a hand on his shoulder. Kidd shoved Law away and Law just snarled. Kidd moved to the side and Law sprinted after the strawhats. He got to talk to them.

"Captain, what's happening?" Bepo asked beside him.

Before Law could answer, he heard Eustass beside him. "A navy admiral will come here, that's what." 

He looked to his side and saw Eustass running beside him. However, Kidd pulled to a stop and laughed loudly before Law could say anything.

Law looked at the front and saw the Strawhats frozen, with Rayleigh who's carrying Caimie at his back. Sanji seems to have joined them already since he's standing alongside Nami, Usopp and Chopper. Law assumed the navy is already here and is around the auction house. He can't just figure out why they are standing frozen like that.

Law moved forward to see what's making them to stop in their tracks. He breathed sharply at what he saw and he heard Eustass say:

"You're fast, Admiral Monkey D. Luffy."

And there, beside Luffy, is the first mate of the supposed to be Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro.


	14. Marine Admiral Monkey D. Luffy

This gotta be a joke.

Luffy? A marine? 

Wait, what?

What the fuck?

No, really, what the actual fuck?

Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Chopper is here. They saved the mermaid.

Rayleigh, the Dark King, is here.

And Zoro, just like a loyal first mate that he is, is standing beside Luffy, who's standing in front of the auction house, facing them, wearing a Marine uniform. 

And what did Eustass say? Admiral Monkey D. Luffy?

Like, a fucking, freaking Admiral? 

Just like Akainu?

So what now? Luffy is now buddy-buddy with his brother's murderer?

What the hell happened? Please, someone give him a break.

"Captain?" Bepo said and put a hand/paw (whatever) on his shoulder. Law jumped and turned towards Eustass who's grinning like a maniac.

"What the ever loving fuck you mean Eustass?"

Eustass looked at him. "I mean that given barely a minute had just passed and-"

"I don't mean that. I'm asking why you're calling him an admiral." Law interrupted to say.

Eustass looked at him suspiciously then laughed at his face. "As much as I want to have a chitchat with you, Tra-fuck-gar, I'm afraid we have to move and talk about marine ranks some other time." Eustass said sarcastically.

Law made an annoyed noise at that and about to rebutt but Luffy's voice cut through the air. "Surrender now peacefully or I'll drag your asses to Impel Down. You choose."

Luffy draw out a sword at the same time Zoro draw his own. Law felt so dazed and thought of dragging Nami or Sanji to barrage them with questions. Unfortunately, with the situation at hand, the time for questions should come for later. And since when did Luffy learned how to use a fucking sword?. God, what a mess.

Goddamnit. What the hell did happen to you Luffy?

Law moved forward and stepped beside Nami. "Nami-ya, stand back. Lemme take care of this. Sanji-ya, lead the way and hide. This place will be swarmed with Pacifistas in a few moments."

The supposed to be Strawhat crew looked at him with widening eyes, "Law...?"

"Not now." Law muttered.

Eustass moved beside him. "He's right, you know. You should stand back. This is an admiral and we can't have you weaklings to stand in our way."

Nami looked like she's ready to kill Eustass but a hand on her arm calmed her down. The hand belongs to Sanji who shook his head at Nami, looking straight at her eyes. Nami glanced sideways at Rayleigh who gave her a nod.

"Meet us at Shakky's bar. You know how to find it?" Nami asked him quietly. Law didn't know but he supposed he can ask around. He nodded. "I'll find a way." He said.

He looked at Nami for a few more moments before Nami and the others turned around and ran away. He didn't really know what happened but maybe the Strawhats can shed some light on the matter.

He remembered something and a horrible crossed his mind. Law shake his head slightly and looked in front of him, at Luffy, who's looking at him with magnanimous animosity. With the way Luffy is looking at him now, Law might as well have been Doflamingo. Law remembers that look in Luffy's face. He'd seen it on his ally's face a lot of times that they have fought together. Law never expected that the day will come where that look will be directed at him. He strengthen his resolve.

"What's with that look Trafalgar?" Eustass said beside him. Law frowned and wondered what Eustass means with that. However, Law is not in the mood to fuck around with Eustass so he let that pass.

In front of him, Luffy spoke. "Surrender, or perish." 

Law smirked. "Isn't that the same thing? Because if we surrender, I'm pretty sure we're not exactly going to be treated like a noble." He taunted.

Eustass laughed at Law. "You're picking a fight with an admiral, Trafuckgar?"

Law winced at that. He did not, however, replied anything.

Admiral or not, Luffy's still Luffy. He will still cut the bastard into pieces, especially the idiot went ahead and become a marine.

An admiral, at that.

Fuck him.

Luffy speak again. "Then you give me no choice." Luffy looked at Zoro and nodded before the other man sprinted into the direction in which Nami and the others disappeared into. Law wholeheartedly believe with Usopp's and Sanji's combined powers, they can escape the supposed to be first mate of the Strawhat Pirates.

Luffy moved to attack him and Law quickly muttered "Room." and drew out Kikoku. He moved to slash Luffy but Luffy evaded his attack. Luffy's sword vibrated then moved in the direction of Eustass. Law's and Kidd's crew attacked the marine back ups.

Luffy turned to Eustass and coated his hand in Armament Haki. Law waited for Luffy to stretch his hand or something but it never came. Instead, Luffy pulled back his arm in a normal way (which looks abnormal in Luffy, Law thought) and aim for a punch. Eustass, with a makeshift metallic giant arm, aimed for attack as well. Law moved instinctively and cut up Eustass arm.

Eustass looked at him with widening eyes. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, you nasty bastard?" Kidd said aggressively. Law realized what he had done and looked at Luffy who did not stop to move and aim a punch for him instead.

Law is thrown away for a few feet and he heard his crewmates yell of "Captain!". Law stood up in time to see Luffy aiming another punch at Kidd.

Eustass was thrown backwards a few feet away like Law, after Luffy break through a punch in Eustass armor. Luffy moved, now with a random sword in his hand, stood in front Law. He saw Luffy coated the sword with armament haki before slashing down towards Law. He shambled himself away from Luffy. He looked around and saw Kidd being dragged by Killer who passed out from Luffy's punch. Law grimly set his mouth in a line.

Law noticed that Luffy saw the Kidd Pirates escaping as well. "Men! Don't let them escape!" Luffy shouted an order to the surrounding Marines. Law took the chance to signal to his crew to retreat as well. Law widened his Room and shambled them a little few feet away from Luffy. He saw Luffy annoyingly looked at the direction he is running, which is the opposite the Kidd Pirates is heading. Luffy threw him a last sharp glance before moving to the direction of the Kidd Pirates.

"Consider yourself lucky now, Trafalgar Law." Luffy said. Hearing Luffy saying his name correctly, instead of a salvage version, sounds odd to him. Huh. Who would have thought that the day will come where he will miss that chop-chop version of his name?

Ugh. He did not just think of that. Forget it.

Law let out a breath and paused to look at Luffy, back turned to him, hair shining under the sunlight in the absence of a strawhat.


	15. No more strawhat

Luffy nodded at him and Zoro immediately received the message being conveyed. Zoro ran after, despite the odd churning in his stomach, the group who flee.

Zoro spotted them a few feet away and he jumped high and landed in front of the orange-haired girl. The girl whimpered and the blond man stepped in front her. "Nami, Chopper, Usopp. You go ahead. I'll take care of the shitty swordsman here. Usopp, I trust you." the blond man said.

Behind him, some sort of animal? monster?.....a reindeer, his mind corrected, whimpered. The sound stirred something in him which he dismissed immediately. Protectiveness?

"Are we going to be split up again?" The reindeer cried.

Zoro is not a sentimental man. He values honor and dignity above all, too much emotions would only get in the way. So he did not understand why he felt the need to console the reindeer.

Zoro tuned back in time to the conversation to hear the curly-browed blond man speak again. "Go now. I'll hold him off. You take care of them, Usopp."

Does this guy really have curly brows? Zoro wondered. The blond man transformed from all seriousness to something... comical in a few seconds. "Don't worry, Nami-swan! I'll kick this stupid marimo till he get back to his senses!" Zoro huffed. So much for chivalry.

The orange haired girl break free from the grasp of the man whom he supposed to be Usopp and hugged the blond man. Zoro let them have their moment and stood there. He looked around, averting his eyes and noticed the old man with them, who carries the mermaid, looks at him in an odd way.

Huh. Zoro should not be slacking in here and arrest this people. What the hell is his problem?

"Sanji! You better come back okay? You can do this!" Zoro heard the orange haired girl say.

"Of course Nami-san! As if I will lose to the shitty swordsman!" 'Sanji' said. Zoro's eyes twitched. Okay. That's enough.

The blond man turned to Zoro and Zoro rose his brows at the expression on the man's face, as if daring him to do something.

Is that a fucking challenge?

Zoro smirked "Does your brows really curly, ero-cook?"

The man froze, so is Zoro. Ero-cook? Ero-cook? Where did that come from?

"Marimo....?" The blond man said.

Zoro shook his head to clear his mind from silly thoughts. He didn't have the time to play around now. He needs to help Luffy to round out this criminals. Zoro moved towards the man, hands raised and Zoro idly wondered how the guy is supposed to fight him without any weapons?

The answer came when he get near enough the guy. The man kicked his arms and he lost his grip on Sandai Kitetsu. He bent to retrive the sword but the blond man kicked the sword a few feet away. Zoro cursed under his breath and turned towards the man. He removed the Wado Ichimonji to his mouth and placed it on his other hand. The Sandai Kitetsu could wait until later.

The man moved towards him, legs raised and Zoro jumped away to avoid the man's kicks. He positioned himself in order to slash the man up but the guy evaded his attack. The man smirked.

"What's wrong Marimo? You seem to be slower now, eh?" The man taunted. Zoro tightened his grip on his sword and raised his hand to strike. Again, the man just avoided his attack. The man laughed at him.

Goddamnit. Zoro's used to much faster people. For God's sake, he trained Soru with Luffy! Why can't he hit this curly brows!?

"Shut up, you curly brows!" Zoro shouted and aggressively moved towards the man. The man managed to avoid him again and smirked amusedly at him.

...

Law keeps running away as far away as possible from Luffy. No doubt that after that idiot finished with Eustass, he will come after him next.

Law let his mind wander to the events this day. He thought back to the first moment he wake up and to this day, wondering what could have happened to Luffy. As far as he know, the arrival of Shanks to Flevance and the supposed to be time that Shanks will meet Luffy doesn't add up. It's not like it's the same time. And Luffy seems to really hate him now. Plus he's sure Luffy defeated Crocodile. Law saw it. It's on the front page news.

Law heard Zoro and saw him fighting with Sanji. Law paused and smiled. Looking at the two like this somehow feels like nothing changed at all.

"Captain?" Bepo called out. Law turned his attention to Bepo.

"What is it, Bepo-ya?" Law saw that his navigator's attention is on the two fighting in front of them.

"Why do we need to follow them? Do you know them?" Bepo asked him.

Law hummed and think how he will explain it to his crew. He decided explanation could come in later and gave his crew a vague answer. "Maybe..."

He don't really know what to think of this situation. Luffy? A marine admiral? That's fuck up. The guy is supposed to fight the World Government, not serve them.

He sighed and tried to think of reasons why Luffy would become a marine. The horrible thought that crossed his mind earlier came back to him full force now. He frowned. It couldn't be.

And speaking of Luffy, he supposed he need to interfere with the fighting in front of them now before his stupid asshat of an ally who became a marine came bounding here.

"Room." Law muttered. The two noticed his room and paused, Zoro looked around and narrowed his eyes at him which made Law smirked as a devious idea sprouted in his mind. "Shambles." Law swapped Zoro with some rock not far from behind, but knowing him, the swordsman would still get lost.

Law ran over to Sanji, with his crew following behind. Sanji smiled at him. "That's mean, Trafalgar."

He smirked. "At least I did not cut him to pieces."

Sanji chuckled and look at his crew "Do they....?"

Law shook his head.

Sanji grimaced at that. "That sucks. Well, whatever. Let's go. I'm sure Nami-san's pretty sick with worry now!!!!"

Sanji turned around and ran. Law jogged after him, his crew following behind.

....

Luffy called Zoro to ask about his chase. After Luffy filled him up with what he did after splitting up with him, Zoro recounted his own fight. Zoro did not mention those weird feeling of protectiveness to the reindeer to Luffy. He can deal with it on his own. He continued talking and Luffy made an annoyed noise when he mentioned Trafalgar.

Zoro smiled. His friend must have been frustrated not being able to catch them.

"Well, it's okay Zoro. You're bound to get lost, after all. I'm surprised you did not get lost chasing after them." Luffy teased him. Zoro grunted.

"I did not get lost! That damn creep moved me away from them so I lost track of them." Zoro defended. He felt Luffy smirking at the other end of the line so Zoro grunted again to proved his point.

"Well, at least I caught one of them. It's enough." Luffy said on the other end of the line. "Besides, there's always a next time. I'm surprised they also escaped the Pacifistas. They got lucky." Luffy added.

Zoro huffed. "I'll definitely catch them in the New World."

Luffy laughed. "Yeah, we will."

Zoro hung up and walked around the archipelago. He's sure they're still here.

...

Nami and the others are seated around chairs when Sanji and the Heart Pirates walked inside the bar. Law saw an octopus fishman along with a starfish and the mermaid seated on one of the chairs. They seated themselves and let the air settle around them. Nami is the first one to break the palpable silence.

"So....Tra-guy, you remembered?" Nami asked him directly. A black-haired woman gave him a cup of coffee and Law nodded his thanks. Law sipped the coffee served to him before looking at Nami directly and nodding his head.

"Since when?" Nami asked him again. He sighed and turned to his crew before answering Nami.

"Listen, what you are about to hear from hereon will seem bizarre and you're free to believe it or not. I'm not going to force either of you to believe and if you want to leave, you're free to do so. However, I want to assure you, especially you Jean Bart, that even though the following conversation will sound insane, it is the absolute and complete truth." He said. Law let a few moments to pass to make his words sink in and looked at them to see if they understand. After seeing everyone nod their acknowledgement. Law turned to Nami.

"I'm 10 years old when I woke up in my room at Flevance. Immediately, I know something's wrong. I already remembered everything back then. I.. met Shanks and he protected Flevance.

Nami nodded. "Yeah. We already know about that last part. We investigated what happened to everyone before setting out for the Grandline."

Law sipped his coffee before sighing. He felt so dizzy with the turn of events and he'd rather sleep in his submarine than deal with this mess. However, he knows that finding a solution to this problem is critical. Damn his ally, marine or pirate, Luffy never fails to bring him headaches. "What happened to that stupid rubber idiot, then?"

It was Sanji who answered Law. "We did not really know. In fact, this is the first time we encountered him together. We met him on different occasions separately. I met him when he dined with that stupid moss head on Baratie. I did not have my memory at that time. I've only remembered when Don Krieg came to the restaurant and Luffy beat the man to the pulp." Sanji blew a smoke before continuing, "That's when I remembered but I thought I'm going insane. Then Usopp came and well, that's it."

Usopp spoke up after that. "As for me, Luffy docked on my village looking for Zoro. He said that Zoro might have gotten lost there. Then Kuro happened and Luffy defended the village, that's when I got mine. When I remembered everything, it's so damn confusing. Plus I'm so scared to go on my own. But my conscience won't let me sleep. So I set sail to find out and came across Sanji first, who just got his memory back. I did not know that Luffy is a marine. It is Sanji who informed me that Luffy, instead of becoming our captain, become a marine admiral. I thought he was kidding. But then we get to Nami."

Nami sighed at that. "It seems that Zoro is hunting Arlong so when they meet up at Baratie, together, they went to Arlong Park with Johnny and Yosaku. I just came back at Arlong Park after finishing my looting in Buggy's territory. Zoro seems to be there after the bounty on Arlong's head and Luffy..." Nami paused and hesitated before forcing herself to look at Law, "... Luffy is there because he wants to drag Arlong's ass to Impel Down..."

Nami cleared her throat and gulped. "After Luffy defeated Arlong, my memory came back. At first, I can't believe my mind but everything gets clearer and clearer. I figured out that Luffy did not have his memories so I sought after him. Luffy already left Cocoyashi, however." Nami sipped her tea then looked down. "I left Cocoyashi, right away to look for Luffy. During my Luffy hunt, I learned that Luffy is...an admiral and Zoro is a bounty-hunter and they do assignments together sometimes. I also learned that...Luffy hates pirates."

"Luffy arrived at my island as he made his way back to the Navy HQ. He said he is hunting Ace and heard rumors that Ace is in my island..." Chopper said. Law took a deep breathe at that.

Fuck it. So Luffy hunts pirates mercilessly and dragging them to Impel Down now?

"Wapol arrived at the same Luffy arrived. Since Wapol lived a life of piracy, Luffy considered him a pirate and drag him to Impel Down. I never got my memory back until Sanji and Usopp met me." Chopper continued his story.

Law frowned. So, Luffy considered pirate hunting as his past time now?

Fuck that not-so-rubber-anymore-but-still-an-idiot. Law decided he will sliced that asshole to million pieces and scatter them to the ocean.

"Then I met Sanji, Usopp and Chopper in Alabasta." Nami started. "Luffy just finished taking down Crocodile and is already on his way to Impel Down. We talked and decided to catch Luffy off guard here on Sabaody. Caimie still got caught by slave traders and we figure out that we will ask to join your crew temporarily because we know that we can't take down Luffy alone." Nami sighed.

"Luffy became a freaking Admiral, for shit's sake!" Usopp exclaimed.

"So when we learned that you remembered, we couldn't be more happy. At least we're not alone." Chopper said and looked at Law with starry eyes.

Law remained silent at that and pondered at the information. And here he is thinking the situation cannot be more worse. Law looked around and saw Rayleigh looking at him with calculative eyes and a faint smile on his lips. Law decided to address him. "How about you, Dark King?"

"I always did." Rayleigh answered quietly. Law thought that that's all he will ever get from the man so Law did not push further.

Meanwhile, Law's crew looked around confusedly. Still not following the conversation. Remember? What do they mean?

Bepo raised his hand and asked Law." Excuse me, Captain. We still don't get what is happening."

Law saw that his crewmembers nodded at that and decided that being direct to the point is the only way. "We travelled back in time." He said.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before his crew started to exclaim their voices and concern. Law felt the pounding in his head get harder and he felt his world fade to black.


	16. Plans

Mixed herbs and spices fills the air around him. Law felt the consciousness clawing at the back of his mind but his body just won't get up yet. He took a deep breathe and opened his eyes briefly.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" Usopp shrieked. Law winced at the sound.

Sanji, Nami and Chopper came bounding into the room one after another.

"What happened here?" Sanji asked, who has an apron tied around his waist.

"T-t-t-tra-guy suddenly opened his e-e-eyes!" Usopp stuttered.

Nami massage the bridge of her nose before giving Usopp a punch in the head "You idiot! That doesn't mean you can shriek just like that!" Nami scolded.

"W-w-well...." the strawhat marksman tried to defend himself but failed to do so.

Meanwhile, Chopper climbed up on his bed and put his hooves on Law's wrist. "How do you feel, Torao?" Chopper asked.

Law just shrugged and said "Okay. Where's my crew? What happened?"

"You suddenly passed out so Rayleigh decided to lend you his room. Chopper checked on you and it turns out you have mild internal bleeding and concussions in the head. Your navigator told us that it must be from...your fight with...HIM earlier." Nami said and looked down. It was then that Law realized a bandage around his head and torso.

It was Sanji who continued Nami's answer "And your crew all went to the submarine to prepare for sailing. Bepo told us that he'll fetch you later."

Law frowned at that. "But what about you guys?"

Sanji raised one curly brow at him "What about us?"

"Didn't you say you'll join me temporarily?" Law said. He heard the four strawhats took in a deep breathe and exchanged looks before beaming at him.

"Thought you'd never ask." They said in unison.

...

While waiting for Bepo, they decided to sit in the bar and talk about plans. Rayleigh, who disappeared again earlier, suggested that they should gather more information about Luffy.

"So where's Nico-ya? And does she remember?" Law asked the four of them. The four of them seem to communicate something and honestly, Law is getting tired of it. He is their captain now and Law would not tolerate this kind of behavior.

He coughed to catch their attention. When the four turned to look at him, they all wore guilty expressions on their face.

"Well?" Law said.

Nami sighed and asked him hesitantly "Haven't you read the news?"

Law shook his head and the four strawhats sighed deeply. Law frowned. Just whatever in loving hell happened to this group? Law thought sadly.

"Well, Law, you see," Nami started, "Originally, we will meet Robin during this messy business with Baroque Works. After the shit with Alabasta, she will ask Luffy to join the crew then of course, Ennies Lobby will happened and there, she will rejoin our crew." Nami continued. "But, what with all this batshit business, Luffy met Robin in Alabasta and dragged her to Impel Down due to her association with Crocodile. And we think..." Nami said hesitantly, "...we think she might remember." Nami.finished.

Law got silent. In all honesty, he felt saddened by the turn of events. The Strawhat Pirates, who is a tight knit group of people, with varying dreams, but loyal to each other and loves each other as family, is now in ruins. He didn't know what to do and to think of this because on the other hand, there he is, with his family alive.

He heard Chopper sniffed and Nami moved to comfort the doctor. Meanwhile, Usopp is looking lost in space and Sanji, who turned his back on them. Shakky entered the room, bringing drinks and Law couldn't be more grateful.  
.  
The woman served them drinks then speak "You know, I'm not one of the people who remembered, but I can see that whatever is happening now is not how things are supposed to be." Shakky paused for a moment, forcing them to look at her, "But, what's happening now is something we can't help because we don't even know the cause, in fact, we don't know if we'll ever learn what caused this mess too."

Law pondered on her words and saw that Shakky is getting into the broken group too. "However, it is what it is. We have to deal with it. So what if your captain doesn't remember who you are anymore? When you get to the core of the things, does that really matter?" The strawhats just stared at her and Shakky moved away from them and paused in the doorway of the kitchen "Isn't the proper course of action is to go and make new memories?" She then turned around to look at them to throw them a wink before disappearing to the kitchen.

The Strawhats smiled at each other and Law turned to them before asking "Who's up for making a marine admiral to be the King of the Pirates?"

They beamed at him and Law can't help but smile with that, too.

...

Rayleigh watched the Polar Tang submerged to the depths of water before looking sideways at the woman beside him "I didn't know you're good at counseling." Rayleigh teased.

Shakky smiled at that. "Can't help it. Those kids won't stop moping around and it's getting on my nerves already."

Rayleigh laughed at that. "You know" Rayleigh said after a few moments "Those kids have managed to pull a lot of miracles before. They have surpassed adversities far greater than they are and emerged victorious in the end. This is just one another bump in the road."

The woman had nothing to reply with that so they just settled into easy silence.

....

Law had no hesitation into accepting the strawhats into his crew, albeit temporarily, because he knows that they would mixed in well just fine. If Law is worried about something, it is Luffy and how will they convince the idiot. As of now, they are in a room reserved for meetings and well, formulating a foolproof plan because they know they will only have one shot at catching Luffy off guard.

They had been talking for hours, a suggestion is being shot down one after another and Law gets more and more frustrated but he held it in. That proves to be hard though given that he knows that in the end of the day, the group known as strawhats, even though divided right now, will just ruin everything in the end

However, an idea from Penguin and Sachi, a sound and simple idea Law couldn't believe he never thought of it, been put to attention.

...

Penguin and Sachi feels dizzy what with all this things happening. So apparently, the Marine Admiral Monkey D. Luffy used to be the Pirate King? The two of them remained silent and watched as everyone banter ideas and objections back and forth. It really sounds crazy.

Yet, they can't help but believe it. They've known Law for too long and understand that Law's simply not the kind of guy to bullshit around like this. So as unbelievable as it sounds, they can't help but believe it.

There's also the fact that this four people, whom Law said that will join them momentarily, exudes this certain aura of confidence around them despite the gloomy mood that takes over at the mention of their Captain. One does not get an aura like that for nothing. Yeah, definitely the crew of a Pirate King.

"...........But what about Franky-ya and Brook-ya?" Penguin tuned back to the conversation just in time to hear Law ask the blond man who introduced himself as Sanji.

Sanji grimaced "Brook should be in Florian Triangle-" gasp and murmur erupted at that. Even Penguin widened his eyes. The place is legendary for stories of ghost vessels infested by ghosts and disappearing ships...

Really? This people had been there? Penguin exchanged glances with Sachi and when silence finally settled, the blond man continued speaking.

"We can't get him because first, we know that he needs his shadow back before to be able to sail. Second, his soul is in possession of Moriah and we agreed that we're not enough to face off against him." The blond man finished and Law hummed at that.

"What about Franky-ya?" Law asked.

It was the sniper who answered this time. "I'm supposed to meet him first and he'd be the head of this group called Franky Family. Luffy recruited him after the Ennies Lobby incident."

Their captain sighed and massage the bridge of his nose. Penguin saw Sachi frowned at that. He can't blame him though. Their captain is not one to trust easily and yet, this four people suddenly came and their captain welcomed them with open arms and believe all of them. Not that Penguin would judge this people as a conman but Penguin is worried that their captain stressing himself way too much about this ordeal.

It's not even Law's business and yet, here he is, stressing himself out.

What's so important about this admiral remembering anyway?

Sachi leaned over his ears and whispered "I have an idea."

Penguin rose his eyebrows at that "Oh? Care to share?"

"What do you think I'm doing if I'm not sharing this with you?" Sachi looked at him incredulously. Penguin glanced sideways and noticed Bepo listening. He motioned for Bepo to be quiet before leaning closer to Sachi.

"Well? What is it, then?" Penguin whispered.

...

Kidd cursed under his breathe for the billionth time that day. He can't believe that that damn brat got him in a single punch. And also that Trafalgar Law.

What had he been thinking, attacking Kidd? Did he forget who the real enemy is? How do you even do that? Huh. He hoped the bloody bastard got captured as well.

He hadn't realize he had stopped walking until a marine nudged him to continue. He looked around the cells and frowned in distaste. The place is gloomy and mixing smells from the prisoners permeates in the air. It's not exactly smell good.

Different noises could also be heard as he continued to walk. Wails from the prisoners and mutterings from others. Leers and jeers are also thrown in his way and he can't help but snarl. God, so annoying.

Kidd thought back to his crew and wondered what happened to them now. He hoped they are all okay and escaped that damn Admiral. If not for those bloody Pacifistas, he and his crew could have escaped the archipelago.

In all seriousness, he did not know if he will ever get out of this place, but he'll make sure that that damn Trafalgar and Luffy will pay for this one day.


	17. Cornered

Nami's face gleam with excitement and hummed to herself as she thought back to the meeting. She giggled at the simpleness of it all despite the slight guilt she felt. No, she decided, it is for the best. 

"You look so happy. Do you think it will work?" Usopp asked from behind her.

Nami continued looking at the makeshift photograph of her and the Strawhats, smiling to herself. The photograph had been separate pictures of them taped together to make it look as a whole. Yes, it looks shabby and kind of weird but its the only way that they can be "together"

A tear escaped her eye and she quickly rubbed it in. Thinking about it puts her into this state of weakness. After that eventful day of Arlong Park a long, long time ago, she had never cried again. In spite of Luffy's childishness, Nami knows he made damn sure his crew is happy. She wondered what would that Luffy do to the that Marine Luffy, making her cry always? She giggled.

"Well", Nami breathed, "The plan has its loopholes, but its the best plan we can think of. It has its risk, but since when did we get afraid of the risks? And with this ordeal? I'd like to think I've gotten braver what with me sailing the Grandline and chasing after a marine admiral." Nami laughed then added, "Plus we already have Tra-guy now as an ally, someone we can trust and strong enough to help us."

"Nami's right. To be honest Usopp, this is the first time I've ever felt hope again. That maybe, we can have our crew back together." Sanji chimed in.

Usopp frowned, already opened his mouth to speak, no doubt to sprout some negative bullshit to destroy the athmosphere, but Nami shoot him a look and Usopp closed his mouth and whimpered.

Law entered their room and the three of them turned to look at their temporary captain. Chopper is sound asleep and Nami let him sleep because moments like this, after chasing Luffy around the Grandline, had been rare. They do not have their own ship so they sailed by sneaking into ships one after another.

"Is everything settled here now?" Law had asked. The four nodded and thanked Law. But right just before Law left, Usopp opened his very big mouth and Nami shoot him a very displeased look.

"Why are you doing this? Helping us, I mean." Usopp asked. He whimpered under Nami's glare but Usopp had to know.

Law did not answer but just stood there. Back turned towards them. Usopp knows that Law might be offended and he's afraid that the surgeon may decide at any moment to sliced him to pieces. However, Usopp can't stop his curiosity so with all the bravery he got, he asked the man what his intentions are for helping them.

"Who knows?" The surgeon looked sideways and Usopp felt Law's smirk that is no doubt plastered on that face right now. 

...

Luffy is pacing around in his office, fingering his sword every now and then. The Nidai Kitetsu hungs heavy on his side. Right now, the marine headquarters is bustling and everyone is busy preparing for the upcoming war, but here he is, procrastinating in his office.

Seriously, Luffy is bored and itching for some action. He only managed to catch two Supernovas in the fiasco at Sabaody. He doesn't want to be in this office, confined. What he wanted to do is go out there and round up more pirates. He wants to go hunt around Sabaody, assured that more Supernovas are still on the archipelago. However, he and his bestfriend Zoro already talked and said that he will take care of any remaining pirates at the Sabaody, if there is any. Luffy huffed. Of course those pesky pirates are still there, lying low until the upcoming war that will no doubt ensue in Portgas D. Ace's execution.

He grimaced. He had known Ace as a kid. He remembered engaging in fights with Ace but all of that changed one day, when the kid declared that they are brothers. Of course, Luffy did not allow such a thing. He will never have any connection to those scums of the Earth. And Luffy is sure that since Ace is Gold Roger's son, the late Pirate King, he will no doubt follow his father's footsteps. Luffy is right. Look how Ace turned out now. If only Ace became a marine like how their grandfather wanted them to be, then maybe Luffy will at least tolerate Ace's existence.

Luffy hates pirates, and when he say pirates, that includes Shichibukais. And when he learned that Ace is Gold Roger's son, Luffy decided that Ace is the first one he will drag to Impel Down. That did not work really well, of course. Ace is never the first one. That doesn't matter anymore. Because after so many years, he finally managed to catch Ace. In a very annoying manner, of course. Ace would not fight him. But well, whatever, Luffy only had one goal, to catch Ace and hopefully, discouraged all the pirates for that.

Luffy smiled. All this times being cooped up in his office is sure worth it for the upcoming action.

...

Zoro walks around the archipelago, still hunting for those pirates called Supernovas. He had stayed under Luffy's request that he stay and watch out for those Supernovas. He huffed. As if he needed Luffy to tell him that. He knows that they are all still here. He particularly stayed at places wherein there are lots of people because he figured that those pirates would hide in plain sight.

While walking lost in thought, Zoro decided to stick around the outskirts of Marineford as soon as the war started because he deduced that those Supernovas would be in there, too. He think that it's gonna be the best chance he will have at catching them. He smirked, proud of himself and his plan. Maybe he should ask Luffy to come with him, knowing his bestfriend's obsession with catching those Supernovas now that the goal of catching Portgas D. Ace has been fulfilled.

...

After the meeting, Law and his crew decided to go back in the archipelago to execute their plan. And now, they are docked near Shakky's bar again. Law decided that they should stay submerged in the meantime.

The strawhats had been hesitant of the plan first, however, with a little persuasion, they finally see the sense in doing so. As of now, they are executing the first part of the plan along with Bepo, Jean Bart and him. Law deemed that Sachi and Penguin should stay in the sub if ever there is a need to escape again. Law supposed that all the marine forces are back at Marineford now but still, there's no harm in being cautious.

And tomorrow, at Portgas D. Ace execution, they will make sure that they will have Luffy back. Law smirked.

...

Zoro felt it before he saw it. A bullet coming to his face. He drew out the Sandai Kitetsu and sliced the bullet into two. He then immediately looked to the direction the bullet came from and sprinted that way. However, Zoro is knocked down by someone and he fell face down. Another bullet exploded near him and it created a smoke. People realized something must have been happening again and shouts were heard from different directions. Zoro coughed and stood up, straining his senses for enemies.

Then he felt it, from his back, a kick aimed for his head and Zoro ducked to avoid it. A cloud formed above him and he heard a femine voice shout something that is blurred out by shouts and scuffles around him. Zoro turned around and saw a shadow of a woman. He raised his hand, about to strike the shadow but a thunder strike his body. Zoro kneeled down and he hissed. So, he's being ambushed huh? Zoro snorted.

...

"Room" Law said as soon as the smoke spread to the area. He then stood up, waiting for the right moment to do his next move.

He smirked when he finally saw the opening he has been waiting for.

"Shambles" Law flipped his hand. His voice drowned out by the noises around them.

...

Another thunder shock hit his body and Zoro lost grip of his swords. Zoro stood quickly but felt his head cracked as a sharp kick is delivered beside his head.

Zoro sneered and brought his hands down to his side. He freeze in horror as he felt a sword missing at his hips. He looked down to confirm and true to his suspicion, only the Shusui remains attached to his hips, the Wado Ichimonji gone.

His promise with Kuina...

Zoro's blood boiled in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just a little heads up to everyone. Zoro will acquire Shusui in his fight with Ryuma canonically and here, in my story, Sanji told Law that they did not go to Florian Triangle. Now, here, Zoro already possessed the Shusui. To be honest, I forgot to add this specific scene in the story on how he will acquire it. But I actually have plans with it. So yeah. Maybe I'll just put that here somewhere. Lols. Sorry.


	18. Sorry

The Whitebeard forces rallied at the Marineford and the Marines strengthened their side. The world watched with a baited breath to see who will win this war. Everyone watching at the broadcast can feel the tension radiating from opposing forces. The tension is so thick it's almost tangible. Some exchanged glares, while others eyes are graced with unmistakable determination to win. The hatred to each other surrounds the battlefield. Cries of agony and anger is heard throughout the whole island. Each force struck the other with pure intent to kill and hurt. And Portgas D. Ace is kneeling on the floor of the podium, watching as the people he loved is being struck by the marine forces, one by one. A mix of emotions is wracking Ace's whole body. Oddly, he felt happy at seeing his loved ones being hurt, fighting for him.

For the second time.

He watched from where he kneeled, as Luffy, his little brother, fighting. But this time, with the Marines. He smiled a little at the ridiculousness of the situation. Is this a dream? Or THAT had been the dream? He didn't know. Sabo didn't remember (of course, he won't. The little bastard always forgets), Dadan didn't, the old man didn't, the Whitebeard Pirates didn't, Makino didn't, and Luffy didn't.

He felt so alone, again.

Ace wondered what would happen, now that Luffy is fighting with the marines.

Stupid little brother.

But Ace didn't blame him. He never will.

...

Zoro clashed swords with some random guy, his eyes flicking to side every now and then. He thought back to his conversation with Luffy the other day when he found out that Luffy is the one who'll be holding the keys to Ace's handcuffs. He convinced Luffy to let him be the one to keep it, instead. Because the Whitebeard Pirates would no doubt target the admirals and other high-ranking marine officials. While Zoro, well, he's just some Pirate Hunter passing by.

He saw a guy turned into a diamond and Zoro finished the guy he was fighting with. He also noticed Luffy a few feet away. How convenient.

...

Law calmly sipped his coffee as he watched the war unfold right in front of him. He chuckled at one guy who is so close to winning against his opponent but lose because of recklessness. Behind him, the Strawhats stood with undisguised horror and anxiety while his own crew watched with odd anticipation. Law could relate to that, seeing the war for the first time is sure horrible but watching it for the second time and knowing shit is about to happen is exciting.

"Law? Are you sure it will work?" Nami asked uncertainly.

Law smirked. "Of course, Nami-ya. By the end of this day, we'll have your captain, your vice captain, and your archeologist at our hands. If we're lucky enough, we'll also have the second division commander of Whitebeards Pirates alive."

"Is the first time just as bad or this is just much worse?" Usopp muttered to Sachi. Law gave out a loud creepy laugh at that and turned to look at Usopp.

"Oh, no. The first time is much, much, much, much worse than this, especially to your captain. You should have seen him. This war would pale in comparison to the original." Law answered to Usopp's question. Usopp looked at Sachi for confirmation and he received a nod.

He turned to look at the war again and smiled triumphantly as he saw a group of his people moving inconspicuously amidst the warm. Just as Law expected.

"Are you sure that Robin remembers?" Law asked the Strawhats. He heard Sanji's "yeah" and Nami's "absolutely". He smiled. Satisfied at the development of his plan.

Law sipped his coffee again as he saw another piece of the puzzle falling into place.

...

Robin is sitting on the dingy floor of the Impel Down, her wrists bounded by sea stone cuffs. She stared at the wall silently, her thoughts are shifting from one topic to another. Some are good, some are bad.

She saw as Portgas D. Ace passed her cell, the man walking to his own and she also the man passed her again as the man is ushered to his execution. Robin never saw Ace once but she could see that the man who passed her by is a far cry to the guy she would hear of with the times she was with the Strawhats, her family.

Which reminded her of what's about to come. From what she could assumed, the lost memories came back when somehow, the impact the person has on you in the past, remains. And with Luffy's case, he is greatly affected from Ace's death. She mused whether if this event would be the one thing to trigger Luffy's memories. She certainly hoped not.

Robin heard a commotion and she felt a looming presence leering at her from the other side of the bars. Robin paused and smiled, looking sideways to greet her visitor.

...

Zoro raised his hand, preparing to strike the man known as "Diamond Jozu". In all honesty, Zoro didn't think he would have a problem with this one, given that he'd cut a lot more sturdier before. He trained hard to prepare himself in circumstances such as this.

He looked around and saw Luffy fighting near him. He positioned himself to block Luffy's eyes for what he is about to do. His mind already disgusted with what he's about to do, but Zoro knows Luffy is a tough guy and he will understand Zoro once everything have been settled and explained. He looked around one last time to check if someone is watching him.

Zoro dropped the key.

...

Jozu saw a shining metal fall from the swordsman in front of him. He identified it as a key.

Could it be...?

Jozu looked directly in the eyes of the swordsman but the guy averted his eyes. Immediately, he figured out what is happening. The swordsman strike him down with a sword and Jozu pretended to fall on the ground.

He snatched the key.

Jozu lie still for a few more moments before getting up, the green-haired swordsman is already nowhere in his sight.

...

Robin saw everything happening and saw her captain and vice captain fighting in the field. She saw Zoro did something she didn't expect. Robin shifted her eyes to Luffy, feeling something akin to hope blossoming in her chest. She saw Luffy fighting fiercely and sighed her disappointment. An idea crossed her mind and she looked further beyond the battlefield then noticed a familiar looking sub at the outskirts. She smiled as her eyes caught sight of a distinct figure of Trafalgar Law in the deck, watching and the others behind him.

Robin smiled a little, already thinking of a plan how to get away from this group she's with.

...

Luffy have a hard punch to another guy and sheathed his sword as a swordsman came across his path. He ran towards the enemy and raised his hand to attack, however, somebody already sliced the enemy and the man fell on his knees. Luffy met the eyes of his green-haired friend and smiled widely.

"Must you really steal my kill?" Luffy said jokingly.

Zoro grimaced and said "You're too slow. What should I do?"

Luffy laughed. "Are you seriously bored?"

Zoro didn't say anything then "Say, Luffy, do you want to go fight in the other side?" Zoro said while pointing to the edge of the field.

He frowned "Why? All the strong enemies are here!?"

His companion sliced a random guy then shrugged "I just thought we should move over there. By the looks of things, our side is winning and I just thought we should move in there in case, you know, someone tried to escape."

Luffy opened his mouth to speak when a shout of glory broke over the field. They both turned their heads to the direction of noise and saw, to Luffy's utter horror, Portgas D. Ace broke free from the seastone cuffs. He whipped his head back to his friend, whom he entrusted the key, when a hand balled into fist collided to his face. His head shook from the impact and Luffy fell unconscious to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had fun writing this chapter even though it's really hard. I hope I did the Marineford War justice here and sorry for the errors. Tell me if this chapter is confusing and whatnots. Lols.


	19. Betrayed

Zoro scopped Luffy up on the ground while looking around the fastest way he can get on the skirts. His friend would no doubt wake up immediately and getting him to the submarine is essential before that happened.

His stomach churned at the thought but he has no other choice. His promise with Kuina, with the Sensei and the Wado Ichimonji itself is at stake. He knows what he is about to do is wrong on many levels but he trust Luffy to get out of there, the guy is not an admiral for nothing.

The day those pesky pirates came back to Zoro as he run through the battlefield.

...

_Zoro felt for the Wado Ichimonji in his side and saw someone, who moved in his line of sight, holding the sword. He recognized that someone as Trafalgar Law._

_He just knew that those pirates are still somewhere on the archipelago._

_Looking around, he evaluated how many is he going to take down. The park is now empty of all civilians. Good. He thought. It would make things easier to take down this pesky assholes._

_The reindeer earlier, the curly-browed blond, a black haired man whom Zoro assumes to be the sniper, an orange haired woman, and of course, Trafalgar Law and some members of his crew surrounds Zoro. He smirked. Do they seriously think they are enough to take him down?_

_He stepped forward, smirking but Trafalgar Law's voice stopped him. "One more step and this sword will break into pieces."_

_Zoro throw him a heated glare but froze in his tracks. He smirked and tried to mask his tension with easy arrogance. "Oh? Go ahead and cut it then. I'll even do the favors if you can't do it yourself."_

_Trafalgar Law gave him a dark chuckle "Ah but Zoro-ya, you don't need to worry about that. I'm perfectly capable of cutting this sword, thank you very much."_

_"Then cut it." Zoro replied._

_Law gave a loud laugh that is anything but jolly. "You can't fool me, Zoro-ya. I can see your shoulders tensing and come to think of it, if you don't really care about this, then you shouldn't have stop moving even when I told you to do so."_

_Zoro grunted. The bastard is right. He care very, very much._

_Law gave a signal to someone behind him and the next thing he knew, Zoro received a thunder bolt. Zoro growled and turned around to the culprit. However, Law's voice broke through his rage. "Attack her and I'll hide this sword that it'll be harder to find than One Piece itself."_

_He forced himself to stop moving and turned around to face Law again once he deemed himself calm enough to deal with the bastard. "What do you want?" Zoro snarled._

_Law smiled devilishly._

...

After that, Zoro had been escorted to the submarine, with Law still clutching the sword in his hand. Zoro wanted to rampage then and there but realized that Law might decide to act true to his words and hide his sword.

Law filled him up with the plan and Zoro's mind is rejecting the very idea of betraying Luffy that way. He almost moved to stand up and walk away from that very place but the reminder of his sword in Law's hand and his belief with Luffy's ability to take down all of them made Zoro calm enough and deal with all this bullshit.

He gritted his teeth when Law told him he can't have the sword until the he "delivered" Luffy. Zoro wanted to throw a fit right then and there but really, he's not the type to do that.

Which leads to him now carrying Luffy, going to the submarine, to his side. He saw a black haired woman running towards him.

He recognized the woman as the Demon child, Nico Robin.

...

Robin escaped Blackbeard and his cohorts rather easily. She saw Zoro picked Luffy on the ground and run towards the outskirts of the island. She looked one last time to the war, which not just a minute ago seemed to be taking the side of the Marines only to shift to the side of the Whitebeard Pirates in the next. Portgas D. Ace has been free from his handcuffs and like a fire that he is, burned everyone on his way, leaving nothing but disaster in his wake.

She moved to run towards Zoro and almost tripped but kept herself up. Once she got near enough to him, she addressed the swordsman. "Hello, Zoro-kun"

The swordsman grunted and Robin take in the features of the swordsman. She saw the tensed shoulders, the tight grip on Luffy, the frown and the eyebrows showing strains. She thought for a moment and realized that this is not voluntary in the swordsman's part. So much for hoping.

She gave a low laugh "I wonder how did they force you to do this?"

...

Garp saw Zoro picked Luffy from the ground and immediately got worried but he dismissed it immediately because he knows Luffy won't want him to make a fuss and he's pretty much in a middle of a war right now.

Some nobody tried to attack Garp right in the face and gave a hard punch that sent the guy flying. He saw Sengoku from the corner of his eye ran after Marco and Ace. If he choose to, he could run after the two and help Sengoku. But he did not. Because as much as Ace is a pirate, Ace happens to be his grandson as well.

He see Zoro jumped into a familiar looking sub in the distance and froze in horror as he realized what happened to his stupid grandson.

...

Zoro jumped in the sub which is already moving, Robin followed after him and Zoro's inside is writhing with the urge to slice every people aboard the submarine. However, the tip of Wado Ichimonji in Law's side forced Zoro to restrain himself.

Law moved to stand and stretched his arms to receive the unconscious Luffy but Zoro moved him away, still not trusting this guy. Suddenly, Zoro questioned the decision he made of betraying his bestfriend to this pirates. Is it worth giving Luffy to this people for a sword?

"Zoro-ya" Law said impatiently.

Zoro shook his head, already stepping back. "No." He said quietly.

The creepy man raised his eyebrows. "No?"

Zoro closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously this time. "No. I changed my mind."

Law smirked. "It's too late, Zoro-ya."

Zoro turned around and saw Nico Robin directly behind him. "I think we should get moving already, Tra-guy." Robin said.

He sent a heated glare to the woman, hoping she's getting the point Zoro wants to convey but the woman just smiled at him serenely.

What the fuck? What the fucking fuck this people wants with Luffy anyway?

"Move." He said.

Robin just gave him a laugh.

Zoro clenched his teeth and prayed to all that is unholy that they wake Luffy up. He felt a kick oncoming to his head and Zoro step aside to avoid the attack. He glared at the blond guy but the guy just threw his cigarette to the side and blew a smoke to his face. Now, Zoro really felt irritated. "We do this the easy way or the hard way."

"We do this no way." Zoro spit out.

"You give me no choice then." Law said, who held out his tattoed hand. "Room."

"Not that fucking trick!" Zoro shouted and turned around and prepared to jump in the ocean.

"Shambles."

He braced himself for the impact that never came for Law shambled him with a...coffee cup?

Zoro fight back a scream of frustration in the situation he found himself in. Then he felt something poke his skin and Zoro loosened his grip to Luffy and fall to the ground.

...

Law carried Luffy to a room, never bothering with wrapping the not-rubber-anymore bastard with chains for he knows that Luffy might just break it anyway.

He watched Luffy slept and Law wondered how he is going to fix this mess. He sighed deeply.

While watching Luffy slept, his mind has gone back to the old times and imagined all scenarios which would have made Luffy the way he is now. Everything is unlikely as the other so Law opted out to just dismissed the question and drink the coffee he asked Sanji to make for him.

He sipped his coffee before setting it on the table and walking beside Luffy, brushing the stray strands of hair and whispered "You look weird as fuck without a strawhat, let alone wearing a marine uniform, no matter how much it suits you."

He stood up and left the room, at a lost on what to do.

...

Luffy felt a feather-light finger touch his hair. He groaned and rolled to the side before opening eyes. He took in his surroundings and frowned at the unfamiliar environment he found himself in.

...

Portgas D. Ace ran with all his might, determined to keep himself alive this time around. His pops miraculously alive and well too, and Ace couldn't be more grateful to the heavens for that. Marco is beside him and the two of them looked behind to see Sengoku running after them. Ace laughed and can't help himself to gave the old man the middle finger, all manners cast aside. 

Shanks arrived at the same time the Marine reinforced their side. Ace gave a random marine his famous flaming fist and laughed aloud.

Really, nothing could soil Ace's happiness right now and he made fires rain on the island to express just that.

...

Luffy jolted from the bed and bolted outside to the hall, upon remembering what happened. His head is a frenzied mess. The steps he made echoes all over the metal hall and Luffy halted to a stop upon seeing someone standing just beyond and realized that it is Trafalgar fucking Law.

He narrowed his eyes and immediately went into defensive. "Trafalgar."

Law flinched at his words but regained his composure again. "Admiral."

...

Trafalgar Law heard the unmistakably hurried footsteps and he prepared himself for a confrontation. He saw the strawhats stood up but Law held a hand up to stop them.

"I'll deal with him."

Nami frowned "B-b-but!"

Sanji held Nami's hand "Nami-swan! Relax. We already have our captain back with his help. Let's trust him for some time more."

"Nami." Robin called out quietly. Nami looked at the raven haired woman before sighing in defeat.

Law smiled gratefully at Sanji and Robin then cast his eyes to the silent doctor and sniper. He frowned but moved to face Luffy.

He saw Luffy halted a few feet away from him and muttered "Trafalgar." that echoed around the halls and to his soul. Seriously, Law is still not used with hearing Luffy say that.

"Admiral." He said quietly and wondered how did he got his confidence and calm to say that.

"I don't know how you got me but-" Luffy started to say but Law decided to cut him off. "Zoro-ya delivered you to me."

Luffy's face blanched. "What?"

"You heard me." Law said quietly and smirked.

"Impossible." Luffy denied.

Law sneered. "You can deny all you want but nothing will change the fact he betrayed you for a sword. Also, he is the one who gave the Whitebeard Pirates the key to Ace's handcuffs so-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT TO WHAT YOU SAY, YOU ASSHOLE! ZORO IS MY FRIEND AND THERE IS NO WAY HE WILL DO THAT!" Luffy shouted, his face distorted to a mixture of hate and disgust.

A dry laugh escaped his lips. "Suit yourself." then, "would you like a coffee?"

The admiral growled at that. "Are you fucking with me?"

A sly sensual smile formed on Law's lips. "Nope. But I would like to." then he throw in a wink for effect.

Luffy moved to punch him but Law quickly maneuvered himself out of the way to avoid Luffy's attack. Luffy turned around and prepared to strike him again and that's where Law decided to finish off this bullshit before Luffy wrecked havoc on the sub.

"Room." He muttered then unsheathed Kikoku. He attempt to slice Luffy but the man jumped to avoid his attack. Luffy landed on the ground and moved forward, coating his arm with haki before attacking him. Law cursed and shambled himself behind Luffy. Luffy turned around to face him and Law cut him in half. Luffy avoided himself getting cut up again. Luffy ran towards him like a bull but Law stayed in place, a smirk gracing his lips, hands raised holding a beating heart in his palms. He gave it a squeeze.

...

Luffy fell to the ground, his hand clutching his chest. In front of him, Law cackled and said "Are you sure you're an admiral?"

He throw a dirty look at the man and said "I'll definitely kick your ass."

Law cackled harder this time "You can hardly stand. How will you do that?"

"Bastard." Luffy muttered.

The man sit in front of him "Admiral."

He looked away and felt a hand gripped his face. "Admiral." Law repeated.

Luffy quickly moved to stand and attempted to snatched his heart but Law moved out of his reach.

"I have a proposal to you." Law said.

"Fuck you." Luffy said. Law laughed at that.

"Do you really want me in bed that badly?" Law said.

Luffy growled. "That's not what I mean."

Law snickered but continued his proposal. "Let's take down one of the Emperors."

Luffy looked up and sneered. "I don't do shits with pirates."

"Let's take down Kaido, King of the Beasts." Law said.

Luffy breathed sharply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta-ed


	20. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing is, I've had a hard time writing this chapter what with me being torn whether I should re-write the whoolleeeeeeee fic or continuing whatsoever because upon reading the earlier chapters, I realized how sloppy my writing is. In my defense though, this is my first time writing something. Hahahaha. So here I am. Plus, I've had some sleeping troubles lately therefore, difficulty in focusing and that I edited this chapter for like, three times.  
> Here's a new chapter andddd I hope you like it!

Luffy laughed, loud and hard. He clutched his stomach and rolled on the floor, all dignity forgotten. When the man remained silent, Luffy stopped laughing and peeked at Law's face to determine whether he's serious or not. He stopped laughing when he saw Law's expression. Fuck.

He's serious. Dead serious.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Luffy demanded. Eyes sending a glare towards the dark man in front him, who, ironically, wears a bright yellow hoodie that almost burned his retinas, but does nothing to alleviate that dark aura around him. Does the man really have to wear yellow in that shade? Fuck.

The man snorted and folded his arms. "And why should I go into trouble of having you kidnapped just for the sake of 'kidding' you, admiral?"

"Then explain where on this goddamned world did you get the idea that I will agree to your proposal?" Luffy retorted and straightened himself while dusting his shoulders still quite not believing the situation he found himself in.

And where the flying fuck is Zoro anyway? Luffy just had to talk to him.

Law stood up "Well, admiral. I've heard rumors. Rumors about how much you hated pirates like me and how much you want the world rid of them. And you see admiral, I'm an ambitious man, I aim for the top which is... the One Piece. Who wouldn't? Rumors has it that even you are looking for such a priceless treasure of the late Pirate King."

Luffy imitated Law folding his arms and breathed "So?"

"So you did not deny looking for One Piece" Law paused dramatically then "However, I'm nothing but a rookie-"

"Bullshit" Luffy interrupted between Law's dialogue and Law chose to ignore that and continued speaking as if Luffy hadn't interrupted him at all. If he wants Luffy on his side, he had to exert extra patience. He reminded himself that this Luffy sitting crosslegged on the floor is not the same Luffy who picks his nose and annoys him 24/7.

"a rookie, who has nothing to fight with against the yonkos. So naturally, I would find an ally to help me with...my endeavors." Law finished and smiled down at Luffy. Luffy unfolded his legs and chose to stand up so he didn't have to look so high up when talking to this man. It annoyed him when, upon standing up, he still had to look up at the man. Screw him. But he maintained his face expressionless so Law won't know how much uncomfortable he is looking up at him like this.

"Then why me? Why not with that used-ass or something? I'm an admiral. I don't do deals with pirates and I hate your kind." Luffy said in a neutral tone, careful not to give away his discomfort or his apprehension at being helpless against a pirate.

Law blinked for a few moments before realizing who is used-ass and can't help but laugh aloud that the persons within earshot got alarmed that maybe the end of the world is coming or something. Add that to the fact that Luffy said it with a straight face makes it the most precious thing ever. Somehow, Luffy calling Eustass 'Used-Ass' made every bullshit he'd deal with the Strawhats worth it.

Law is a simple man, really. You insult Eustass, he laugh.

"What the fucking fuck is funny?" Luffy demanded, suddenly offended, a bit of composure giving away to annoyance.

He composed himself for a few moments before answering "Nothing. Uhm, so yeah. I chose you because you're obviously strong."

"Uh-huh" Luffy said, narrowing his eyes.

"And lucky." Law added.

"And you hate pirates. I hate yonkos. We can take them down together." Law finished.

"Why not become a Shichibukai?" Luffy asked, still suspicious.

Law sighed and rolled his eyes. If only the goddamn bastard would listen to him for a second with an open mind. This new Luffy is starting to annoy him more than the old Luffy. "That's the plan."

"What?" Luffy said.

"You help me become a Shichibukai. Then we'll work together to take down the Yonkos." Law said.

Luffy said slowly, every words pronounced with clearness "And," He unfolded his arms to gesture at Law "again, what makes YOU think that" then points to himself "I will agree with your BULLSHIT. Also, how can I trust you not to do any funny business? That you don't have any ulterior motives aside from the very nature of this supposed to be alliance?"

All this questions annoys Law greatly and this made him almost wistfully wished back for his stupid ally. He smiled darkly "Oh no, don't trust me, not at all. However, I'll give up five of my men to you as an offering and you'll have your-" Law almost said the word traitor to rub it in but decided against it "best friend." then Law held offered a hand as a sign of extending an olive branch. But Luffy sneered down and swatted the offered hand away. Law frowned.

"What?" Luffy snapped.

"Why the hell would you do that for?" Law asked, already exasperated at how hard to get Luffy is playing.

"How the hell can I trust you with you holding my heart in your other hand? Do you realize how ominous that looks? Will you give back my heart if I agree to your proposal?" Luffy asked.

Law looked at his other hand that holds the heart and shook his head then turned to Luffy again. "No. Unfortunately no, I'll give you anything but that. That's the best deal I can give you."

"Then I'm afraid the answer is-" Luffy began, already expecting that answer but Law cut him off.

"Think about it. Who knows? While in alliance, you may discover something to be used against me." Law said.

Luffy looked at him, hard and long, before speaking "You're buying time."

Law nodded and said "Whatever. Think about it first okay?"

Luffy shook his head "No. I don't agree. The way I see it, you wanted to use me to do your dirty business."

He winced at Luffy's words, knowing the grain of truth from it but that was only the first time around. This time, Law genuinely wants to sail with Luffy again so he said more forcefully "I said think about it first."

Silence enveloped them, both not moving, measuring each other, trying to get a glimpse of what the other thinks.

"Okay." Luffy said, resigned, who thought that he'll use the time to find a way out and somehow bringing this pirates to jail because if he want Zoro and himself getting out of that hell hole then he had to play the rules of this pirate.

Law visibly relaxed and Luffy narrowed his eyes at that, not liking that reaction but Law could not careless, relieved that everything goes smoothly.

You just never know with the Strawhats.

...

Luffy sighed while lying in his temporary bed in his temporary room, contemplating the events that happened this day, which couldn't be more weird, if he may say so. Fuck, he did not even know what prompted him to listen to that goddamn proposal. But here he is. Sitting on the borrowed bed of some pirate, which smells nice by the way.

Another thing he thinks about is that Law won't tell him where is Zoro. If only he did not have a burning passion to live longer and jail all the pirates in the world, he would have sinked this god forsaken submarine to find Zoro, damn the consequences. And of course, his heart. His gramps would no doubt be pissed to the ends of the earth if he learned his grandson got captured by a rookie pirate.

Oh well, he had time. Luffy might as well use that on his advantage.

He stood up and peered at the glass window, watching as a school of fishes passed by his line of his sight. Clearing his mind of all troubles, he started to formulate plans.

...

Nami heard Law's narration of what happened with his talk to Luffy and her eyes gleam with excitement. Law laid out the next part of the plan but Nami didn't really listen. Her mind focused on one thing only.

Finally, everything works out in their favor...

...

Usopp's heart beat with excitement as he imagined all scenarios he can impress Luffy once they got him back. If being a marine temporarily means all of them being together, then Usopp will deal with it.

...

Sanji smiled serenely as his once almost impossible dream comes into realization. His mind already deciding what dishes to make for the next few weeks, all for their captain.

...

Chopper cried loudly with happiness as the news that they'll have their captain back in no time at all is received.

...

Robin had no more words to say for sheer happiness that envelopes her whole being. She made sure to read more stories to her captain.

...

Law looked at the faces of the strawhats around the table and found, for the first time in a long time, all their faces painted with smiles he associated with the strawhats. Law felt proud of himself for the first time.

He will help them get Luffy back, he decided, determined to do everything in his power.

...

Zoro felt his breathe getting heavy. Images flickering on and off his head. The air around him feels suffocating and his lungs seemed to want to go out of his ribcage and settle to the ocean. His grip in his hair tightens, knuckles white from force being exerted. He gave out loud gasping breathes as he can't find his voice to shout.

An image of a ship fleeted in his mind, with a figure on its bow, wearing a red vest and a strawhat. Zoro strained himself to look at the owner's face but can't get anything aside from a loud laugh that rang across his mind. Another image, a woman, with a shoulder length hair, her back turned towards him, facing a mikan grove. Then another figure, a young girl with raven hair, holding a wooden sword.

Kuina...

His body twitched painfully.

Zoro lost consciousness as another image formed in his mind, smoke coming from a cigarette, a hand holding a knife, and a curly brow.......

...

"How's Zoro?" Nami asked the young doctor as soon as Chopper emerged from the room they temporarily moved Zoro. The doctor seated himself and paused to look at every concern face of his nakama before speaking.

"Yes, he's fine. Thankfully it's not a full blown panic attack. Good thing Usopp found him when he did or it might have been worse." Chopper said then added "He needs absolute rest for a week and he needs to take it easy for a few more after that."

Robin nodded. "It must have been triggered by what happened at the deck. He must have been blaming hinself or something."

"Or guilty. Zoro would no doubt look at what he did as betrayal and is now stressing about it." Sanji said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "You know how loyal he is." He continued.

They all agreed at that and let silence hang in the air. After a while, Sanji spoke up again, addressing the group "Did someone already saw Luffy after that confrontation with Trafalgar?"

Robin shook her head delicately and turned a page from the book she's holding. "I doubt we'll be seeing any of Luffy soon. He's probably busy plotting how to get out of here or to find a loophole in Tra-guy's plan."

"Yeah. I forgot the new Luffy knows how to make a plan now." Nami said amusedly.

Usopp laughed loudly. "I wonder how Luffy will react once he remembered? and you know, realized how different his attitude now?"

Silence floated for a few seconds before a chorus of laughters echoed in the whole down, reaching all the corners of the submarine and ears of every living soul inside of it.


	21. Straw Hat: Marine Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend Stupid for teaching me how to reply with the comments. Turns out it has something to do with emoji thing. Hahahahaha. I love that bitch more than I love my boyfriend.

After a few days of restlessly moving around in his borrowed room and hours of thinking, Luffy finally formulated a plan that not only will enable him and Zoro get out of here but will also enable him to catch this pirates then put them into the Impel Down. He grinned to himself as he go over every detail and once again, felt proud of the sheer ingenuity of the plan. He combed his hair and stood up from the mirror then walked towards the door before moving his hand to the door handle, turning it and pushing the door gently.

Everything is silent in the submarine except the constant humming from the engine. Luffy's footsteps echoes around the hall and the sound of heels clicking through the metal ground accentuates the still athmosphere around. The air reeks of the antiseptics and the smell of alcohol teases Luffy's sense of smell. He navigated around the submarine and saw a woman with an orange hair talking to a...polar bear?

A mink, Luffy realized, and smiled in his mind. So Trafalgar Law has a mink polar bear in his crew? How odd. Law did not strike him as a man fond of fluffy animals. He chuckled as an image of Law cuddling up to the mink formed in his mind. He knows that there is no way that is possible but hey, he is being held captive here! He might as well amused himself.

His chuckle must have gotten the attention of the two for they turned around and look at him. "Luffy!" the woman with the orange hair said while Luffy received a curt, shy "Hi!" from the mink. Luffy gave the woman a once over and wondered the nature of her relationship with Trafalgar Law.

Luffy smiled at them then looked around the room he found himself in and noticed a few people wearing a broiler suit looking at him apprehensively. Well, he couldn't blame them. He is a goddamn marine admiral and very much their enemy. The fact that their captain 'enlisted' his help still baffles Luffy. He turned his attention back to the two and asked "Who's the navigator?"

Both answered "Me" at the same time and looked at each other in the eyes. Luffy frowned, distrust creeping already in his features and turned around, already leaving the room. He did not want to waste his time playing games with this people so he decuded to leave. He heard a scuffle and the woman appeared before him, desperation gracing her features.

"Wait! Uhm, uh, well, you see-" The woman started but he cut her off, not interested in playing their games.

"Excuse me, I'll go and see Trafalgar." He said. The woman looked torn between annoyance and desperation but Luffy couldn't give two shits to what this stranger feels. She looked like she's ready to stop him but step aside after a moment while giving a distressed sigh. Luffy exited the room, never looking back.

"Sorry" He heard the mink muttered.

...

He found Trafalgar sipping coffee in the kitchen, wearing another long-sleeved yellow hoodie, conversing with Nico Robin, who obviously broke out of Impel Down. Luffy scowled, after all the trouble he went to catch that woman, she would just broke out of jail? And how on Earth did they know each other?

Law turned his attention to him, and raised his one eyebrow at him. Luffy scowled even more, if that was possible and he saw that a slow small smile started to grace Law's face at seeing his scowl. The bastard. No doubt making fun of him inside his mind. Nico Robin remained silent with a gentle smile offered to him.

Luffy breathed and muttered "I accept."

"Excuse me?" Law said, now the small smile turned into an annoying smirk. Jerk.

"Your proposal."

Law laughed lowly and no, Luffy did not find that strangely attractive, goddamnit.

"Well then, sit down and I'll discuss-" Law started to say but Luffy cut him off. "I have conditions but first I need you to answer some questions."

Law stopped and shared a look with Nico Robin who shrugged and sipped her own coffee. Luffy made himself comfortable by sitting in one of the chairs and drummed his fingers on the table, not giving a fuck if his annoyance is showing or not. He reminded himself that this is a pirate he is dealing with, no need to be polite or anything.

"Well?" Luffy said impatiently, breaking the silent conversation between the two.

Law looked at him again. "I'll try to answer...everything."

Luffy stood up and walked to a nearby window, glancing at the beautiful water that surrounds them. His back turned to the other two at the table. "First of all, I need to know why you chose me as an ally if you really know my hate to your kind."

Law breathed loudly. "As I already said, you're pretty strong plus you have a clean record to the marines, who would suspect you're...plhilandering with a pirate?" Luffy turned back to Law wearing a scowl on his face and he smirked at that. "And you have strong connections to the marines and I'm pretty sure you can pull off some strings and make me become a warlord."

Luffy leaned back on the wall and nodded. "Uh-huh and when you become a warlord?"

The dark man chuckled and looked at him with hooded eyes "We'll hunt down Kaido. We'll make it look as if you and I just ran across each other by coincidence, and since I am a Warlord and you're a Marine, naturally we'll cooperate to take down the enemy. Then, you'll deliver him to Impel Down and you'll be known as the Marine who take down a Yonko and I'll be known as the rookie full of dangerous potential."

"And Zoro?" Luffy insisted.

Robin smiled at Luffy's insistent tone as if she remembered an inside joke. Maybe she really did.

"And I will free Zoro, but will keep ahold of your heart. Your conditions?" Law said, raising his eyebrows and Robin who's chuckling already.

Luffy turned his back again to him and said "I want to add people of my own to this operation too."

Law set his now empty coffee cup down and frowned. He briefly wondered who this people might have been and debated in his head the risk of people who might overpower them. "Who?" he asked.

"A friend of mine named Brook who is an excellent swordsman too and a shipwright called Franky." Luffy said loudly. Robin gasped at the familiar names as a set of memories started to flood her mind.

Law paused for a moment, wondering if they remembered before agreeing "Sure."

"Okay. Then a deal it is." Luffy said and walked to the table then held out a hand.

Law smiled triumphantly and an unmistakable gleam flashed in his eyes that Luffy chose to ignore. He take the offered hand and turned to Robin. "Would you mind calling everyone Ms. Robin?"

Robin stood gracefully and wordlessly left the room.

...

Luffy fidgeted in his seat, an uncomfortable look on his features and nervously sweats on his seat. Law frowned at this sudden shift in Luffy's mood. He wondered what on Earth is the matter with Luffy and thought that maybe the younger man has something more to say so he asked carefully "Luffy-ya. What's the matter?"

The man in question jolted in his seat and looked at him in the eye but when their eyes met, Luffy turned away and looked at everything but Law. That pissed him off royally so he said, adding careful force in his words "Luffy-ya. Are you planning to do something?"

"What?" Luffy sputtered meeting Law's eyes. Luffy opened and closed his mouth like a fish before hardening his expression and turning away "No. It's not that." the smaller male said in annoyed tone and judging by the frown enveloping his features, Law surmised Luffy is uncomfortable and annoyed.

"Then what?" Law asked, his eyes narrowing in thought, all sorts of worst scenarios going on in his head of what could Luffy mean by 'it's not that'

Luffy inhaled deeply and looked Law in the eye with an intensity that threw him off "Did you feel that? When...we shake hands?" Luffy whispered in a hushed tone after looking around as if confessing a wretched secret to Law.

"What?" Law said, confused by this sudden out-of-the-blue question and Luffy's tone.

"I mean, that. You know?" Luffy said and pulled away. It's just then that he realized that the two of them must be leaning towards each other for Law find himself leaning forward. "Nevermind." Luffy dismissed.

"Mugi-I mean, Luffy-ya, explain to me." Law urged quietly.

"It's nothing. Actually, it's ridiculous of me to think that." Luffy said and dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand.

Law huffed at that. In his years with being allied to Luffy, he experienced all sort of ridiculousness in all levels that sometimes he would be horrified at finding himself participating in the brand of craziness of the Strawhats. Therefore, clarifying if he's on the same page as him is needed and already turned to a habit. However, he also learned that sometimes, no matter how unbelievable it is what with Luffy being clingy and shit, the smaller male needed some space, too. And Law, well, he understand that. 

The smaller male, however, despite being stubborn to keep his mouth shut and dismiss the subject altogether under the rug, decided that the silence that stretched (no pun intended) between them has gone long enough. "I mean to say, when I shake hands with you, I felt this..."

"This what?" Law inquired, curious to see what Luffy is getting at.

The younger man shuffled in his seat and looked around before speaking, his eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion, then leaned towards Law and whispering "this energy that passed between us, like electricity, like...my body reacts with yours. Did you feel that?" before leaning away again and smiling innocently as Robin entered the kitchen with Sanji and Usopp.

Law reeled off in his seat and is hardly aware of the others presence, though. His whole attention on Luffy and his mind busy processing what just happened. What is he supossed to think about that?

I mean, what the fuck is that? Law thought.

It seems that even Marine Luffy hides surprises on his sleeve as much as Pirate Luffy.

Law concluded that any amount of Luffy, Marine version or Pirate version, is never good with his mental health.

When Law managed to shake himself hard enough, he's not surprised to find that stares are all directed to him while Luffy is now sipping what looks like water and tries to hide a smirk behind the glass. The bastard. Did he do this on purpose?

Why did he allied with the bastard again? Law asked himself.

He saw that everyone is on the kitchen already and he coughed to hide his embarrassment and noted in the back of his mind to ask Luffy about that shit he pulled for later. He looked around the room and grasped on tightly to Kikoku for comfort.

"I called everyone today for two reasons. First is that to inform you that Admiral Monkey D. Luffy and I decided to form an alliance." He paused and made eye contact with each of the Strawhats present before continuing who nodded back at him "Secondly, to discuss how the alliance will work and the plans to be made."

He speak again "First and foremost, our goal is to take out Kaido, King of the Beasts, one of the Yonkos. We will ambushed Caesar Clown at Punk Hazard, a scientist previously working under the World Government. He is the one who produces the SMILE, an artificial Devil Fruit and Kaido utilizes it to have his own army of Zoan Devil Fruit users."

"That's right." Luffy interjected and now all eyes turned to him, including Law's, who is a little bit annoyed by being interrupted. "Based on WG intel, Kaido currently resides Wano and Punk Hazard, which is our first destination, used to belong at World Government until a falling out between Vegapunk and Caesar, thus leading to Vegapunk storming out of the place and leaving it to Caesar. In addition, I've seen reports that Dragons occupies the place and Caesar has gone completely mad, making him dangerous."

Law nodded and boomed out forcefully "Therefore, I decided, taking account the present climate and also to assure Admiral Luffy of our clean intention, to split our group into two." At this, everyone nodded and the anticipation dominated the air while everyone listened with baited breathe for his next words.

"The first group, who will go with Admiral Luffy and will act as assistance and pretend to be marines are chosen for their capabilities to work under pressure, ability to adapt with people, creativity and quick wit, and of course, excellence in holding up an act. Thus, I decided that Sanji," Law nodded at the curly browed man who exhaled a smoke to hide his smile, "Nami," who giggled and beamed at Luffy who decided to give each of the mentioned person a penetrating stare, "Usopp" which let out a whoop and exchanged a high fived with Nami and "Chopper" who exclaimed 'That did not make me happy, you bastard!' and lastly, "Robin" who give out a closed-eye small smile.

Law turned to them and asked "Any objections?". To his surprise, it is Luffy who raised his hand. "Yes?" Law said, turning to Luffy. annoyed, who is smirking deviously and wearing a look that screams to Law to run to the opposite direction as far and as quick as possible.

"Cool plans requires cool names. What's our group going to be named?" Luffy asked.

Law sighed and massage the bridge of his nose, about to give a lecture when Robin said quietly "That's actually a good idea."

Rolling his eyes, he turned to Robin, about to ask when did Luffy ever give a 'good idea' when Bepo said "That's right! So even if other people listened to us if we talked, they won't at least know who are we talking about!"

Law stopped and pondered about that. He decided that it makes sense so he turned to the group. "Okay. That's a good thing to add to the plan. What's your group going to be called?"

At this, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Usopp exchanged glances, beaming at each other, smiling from ear to ear before looking at Law and shouting in unison except Robin "We are going to be the STRAW HATS!"

Law smiled and looked at Luffy for confirmation who just shrugged.

"Straw Hats it is." Law said quietly.


	22. Harmless Teasings and Playfulness

Law introduced Luffy with each of the now official Straw Hats: Marine Version. Each of them practically glowed at the idea of working with Luffy again and Law just shook his head at the ridiculousness of them all. After the very much hyper active group, (except Luffy, Law noted disappointedly), had calmed down, he proceeded to explain the next part of the plan. But before a word escaped his mouth, Luffy raised his hand again. "What is it now?"

Luffy smiled shyly. "If we have a name, there should be a name for you too, so we OUR group is discussing about you and passing messages, we'd have the same advantage you guys have."

He frowned at this but before he could even begin to object, several suggestions have erupted and soon enough, the whole room began to be filled with babbles from both the Heart Pirates and Straw Hats. Law looked at Luffy who obviously enjoys the commotion he caused judging by his silent laugh. He clucked his tongue. A ridiculous name suggestion from Sachi and Penguin had his attention turned away from Luffy. "I know! How about Mr. Grumpy!?"

"Or Master of Death!?"

"What about Cold Bastard? Or Mr.Outlaw, because you know, Law is pirate and an outlaw, but his name is Law " Sachi said.

"How about Surgeon of Death?" Bepo said.

Everyone looked at him and remained silent until Usopp said "But that is HIS MONIKER, you know."

Bepo's mouth dropped open and said "Sorry" before bowing his head. The Hearts duo, Sachi and Penguin shouted at him to stop saying sorry and Law could not do anything but just sighed in frustration and throw a dirty look at Luffy who caused the current shenanigan at his submarine. Luffy just have him a not-so-innocent look before shrugging like he did not do anything that started this.

He groaned internally and calculated how long before gray hairs sprouted from his head out of pure stress from dealing with the chaos that is Monkey D. Luffy.

Incidentally, the object of his stress jumped on the table and demanded everyone to shut up. That had succeeded, of course, seeing that everyone's attention now turned to him and the kitchen had gone unnaturally quiet so fast. "Stop this ridiculousness already. I have thought of an idea and that's final." Luffy said.

Law banged his head to the wall, regretting the alliance already and wishing the ocean would now suck him down. Yikes. That's not a very good imagery.

"Luffy, I think it's high time to-" Law started to say but he did not finish because Luffy stomped his feet on the table, shaking the empty coffee cup from the action and declared "I think we should call him Dr. Heartstealer cause he stole my heart and he's a doctor."

Okay. That 'he stole my heart' sounds awfully romantic to Law and he wondered whether Luffy is messing him up purposely. Because if he is, it's very effective. Goddamnit.

Everyone remained silent for a few moments before an appreciative murmur spread around the room. Luffy speak again and said "Everyone who agrees with me, raise your hands!"

Of fucking course he expected the Straw Hats to go along with their captain's stupid idea but what he did not expect is the rest of the Heart Pirates excluding him to raise their hands and shout "Aye!"

Law threw them all a glare, and he made sure a stupid rubber ball that is not so rubber anymore to receive the most threatening of them all. Somehow, due to the commotion, the glare is ignored and he stood miserable, unable to understand how did he made himself enter the most ridiculous situation in his life, and that includes Luffy carrying him like a potato sack all over Dressrosa.

Yet, looking at this scene in front of him now, he can't help but smile peacefully, thinking there's nowhere in this world he'd wish he'd rather be than here.

He coughed to call everyone's attention. "Well, now that is settled-" Law started but a wink from Luffy made him choke badly and people around him started to fuss over it. He looked at the faces of people around him to see if he is the only one who saw that and was relieved that it is the case. When everyone finally settled down, Law straightened his posture.

"So as I was saying..." Law trailed off this time, his attention on Luffy who dipped his fingers to the water and licked it seductively while looking at his eyes. Oh GOD. Law thought. That is the hottest thing ever-

"Captain? Captain-" Bepo said and snapped his fingers in front of him. Law returned to the reality and saw Luffy smirking amusedly at him. What is he thinking? Why did Luffy do that? It's so un-Luffy-like. Law shook his head and smiled a little at Bepo to assure the mink navigator everything is alright with him. He did not like this thing Luffy is trying to pull and he made damn sure to note in his mind that he'll talk to him right away. Law did not like this. There's something wrong about it.

"Uhm, yeah. Forgive that. I just remembered something." Law said and hoped that his awkwardness is not showing. He avoided looking at Luffy again and breathed. "The Straw Hats, who will go with Admiral Luffy, your objective is to collect information and report to Luffy. Luffy will assign you to different divisions and collect everything you can, then Luffy will piece it all together. Once that part is executed, you are to accompany him to Punk Hazard wherein you will meet with our group, who's objective is to collect information on the Underworld."

Law looked around for confirmation everyone is following so far before speaking again. "And once we met there, we'll ambush Caesar, destroy the SAD facility that produces SMILE and directly approach Kaido. Any questions?"

When no one said anything, Law dismissed them all. He immediately approached Luffy's side and whispered "What the hell is that?"

Luffy looked at him innocently and if not for that naughty smile he wears, Law might've believe Luffy's next words. "I don't know what you're talking about."

And then, Luffy stood up and passed Law's side to exit the room but not before spanking Law's butt. Law turned to Luffy with widening eyes and Luffy threw him another wink before mouthing of a silent "Fuck you" that is anything but a cuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is not much but hell yeah, this is important to show because it will play an important part later on. Be ready now because the upcoming chapters will he heavier. Hah.


	23. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys.

So this is not an update. Just me gonna say a lot of things.

I just came from the clinic yesterday after a close friend of mine dragged me there. And apparently, I have depression.

I won't go into details about what happened and or what did my doctor told me. Just that, I won't be able to update for a while. I'm so sorry for all those people I promised that I'll update this sooner. I tried. I just can't. You see, ever since I started college, shits just happened and harder and harsher. I started to lose control of my life and all that. Then I started writing when reading stopped its appeal anymore. Like I don't enjoy it as much as I did. Then, soon. I stopped writing, too. Then I stopped volleyball and walking and going outside and social media (those who follow me in Tumblr knows that) Then I stopped caring in everything at general. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Now I'm saying this because after my friend got really worried, she dragged me to visit a doctor and there, I realized, its unfair to those people who trusted me, including you guys, to just disappear just like that.

I dunno for sure when I'll be back and I don't want to make promises again I'm not sure I'll be able to fulfill, but I'll go back.

Yeah.

\- D  
5/17/2019

P.S. I have actually a draft of the next chapter for this. Maybe I'll just post it as it is and rewrite the whole thing when I'm back. Hahahahahaha. What do you think?  
P.P.S. ACTUALLY THAT FRIEND IS BESIDE ME RN WATCHING ME TYPE THIS BECAUSE SHE KNOWS I WON'T IF SHE DON'T KEEP ME UNDER WATCH. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. MAN THIS IS A PAIN IN THE ASS ( Her rn: What the hell is that for!?) HAHAHAHA SHE'LL BE HERE A LOT SO YEAH GUYS PRAY FOR ME SHE'S A BITCH.

Update: 6/22 4:13 AM  
So I woke up earlier than expected. I'm better now, I think. I decided to open my email connected to my ao3 for the first time ever since the last time I posted and I'm sooooo overwhelmed I almost choke up in my water. Thank you! Thank you for the support and love and understanding. I will certainly be back, that's for sure. Thank you thank you thank you. I'm actually taking new hobbies now with my friend as recommended by the psychologist. Guess what? We're studying Chinese together! Hahahahahaha. I dunno why I picked chinese though, I'm pretty sure I always wanted to learn Japanese. Ugh.

Anyway, first month and I can already feel I'm so much better. Though Riley told me all of this is temporary because distraction is never the answer to my problems. She told me she's certain I will be all good in no time like I'm something that needs to be fixed and there's really something wrong with me. I'm so mad when I first heard it and its so inconsiderate in my opinion that I fought with her and told my friend I'm never going back to the doctor again. Hahahahahahahahaha. I'm still certainly salty about it.

I'll see Riley later again. I'm gonna demand a new suggestion to treat my sleeping problems. I so much fucking hate sleeping pills. I don't want to be near one again. I feel like it only gets me more tired? I know I shouldn't say this things to you guys but my friend and I fought the other day because of my "unwillingness to cooperate" and I feel like you guys would understand me better? My friend and I are all made up now but I'm afraid that if I told her beforehand of my plan to ditch the pills, she'd accuse me of my so-called unwillingness.

And oh, I'll post the draft later today!

Cheers!

P.P.S. That draft may change when I finally posted the chapter 23! See ya!


End file.
